100th Triwiz Tournament with Demigods
by An aWesome Sea Maiden
Summary: After the war of the Giants Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter were invited to participate in the Tri-wizard Tournament for their 100th anniversary. they will have the 1st Demigodly-Wizard Tournament. See what happens sequel to Deadly Magical Demigod.
1. The Arrival of Death Boy

**Okay everyone thanks for all who read my first story and for the ideas here is the 1st chap of the sequel to Deadly Magical Demigod. Appearances of CHB and CJ will be at later chapters soo **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>100th Tri-wizard Tournament and 1st Demigodly-Wizard Tournament<p>

Chap 1 The Arrival of Death Boy

Having seen what those wizards did was horrid. They would kill innocent muggles and cause wizards even older wizards running in fear. I woke up in the middle of the field, with Ron and Hermione there were small fires on top of tents every other direction and the place was deserted.I saw a man with a wand he cast a spell making a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth appear in the night sky. I was about to follow the man when 20 wizards started attacking at us all once.

"Stop!" we heard Mr Weasley exclaim "Stop that's my son!

"Ron... Harry...Hermione " Mr. Weasley said shakily "Are you alright?"

"Out of the way, Arthur" Mr. Crouch said impatiently then directed his attention to us.

"Which of you did it?" he said, "which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!" I said

" We didn't do anything" Ron said defensively

"Do not lie, sir" he said then pointed his wand at Ron "you have been discovered in the scene of the crime" he looked like he was about to hex Ron but a witch in a long woolen dress gown spoke out

"Barty" she said "Their just kids they couldn't have conjured it, did you three see who did this?"

"Over there "Hermione said pointing to the direction where we saw the man. He ordered the other witcheds and wizards to go to that direction. he was about to go himself when three wizards called him. two were holding another person he was the size a teenager and another held a familiar black sword. But I couldn't remember where I saw it before.

"Minister!" the one in front said "we found this boy near one of the tents. He just Apparated. He was carrying this"he presented the sword. The minister stepped closer to the hooded figure and removed the hood. It showed a boy of our age with black hair, pale skin and dark eyes. I recognized the boy. It was our old friend, Nico di Angelo.

I elbowed Ron and Hermione then looked pointedly at Nico. They noticed as well.

"Who are you what are you doing here!" the minister demanded pointing his wand at Nico who struggled at the grip of the two wizards. He had managed to get his arms free and he showed him a necklace. The same one that he threw at me at the Chamber but this time it held three beads instead of one.

"Nico di Angelo," he said "Son of Hades, Ghost King and Ambassador from Pluto."

"Nonsense" the Minister exclaimed. "You could have stole that from a random ... person"

"If that's not proof to you maybe this is" he held out his left forearm. The older wizards gasped even Hermione who knew about Nico let out a small gasp. "I was sent ahead to accept your invitation and to help set up."

"Of course" the minister said putting down his wand. Then he faced Mr. Weasley

"Arthur, would you mind if you help give our ...guest a place to stay either with you or at the Leaky Cauldron" Crouch said

"Of course, " he just nodded and left to find the other wizards. After the other wizards left, Nico faced us

"Hey guys remember me?" he said

"Hey mate!" Ron said "How could we forget Ginny and Harry would still be in the Chamber if it weren't for you" Mr. Weasley looked a bit confused he turned to Nico then he recognized him.

"Ah. You must be the transfer student then" Mr. Weasley said

"Former transfer student" Nico corrected, "that was... a one time thing"

"Come on you lot" Mr. Weasley said "the others are waiting for us in the tent" we talked on the way to the tent.

"So di Angelo how've you been why weren't you here last year?" Ron said

"Like I told you before I had a war to fight." he said "Or in my case get caught by Mother Earth and try to control spirits that are trying to run away."

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked curiously "and what invitation" he smirked "That you would find out soon enough." We had reached the tent. We saw Charlie's head come out of the tent.

"Dad what's going on?" he asked "Fred, George and Ginny got back okay but the others..."

"I've got them here and a half blood," Mr. Weasley said as we entered the tent.

Fred and George we back to their normal selves when they saw Nico.

"Hey Death Boy where you've been" Fred said

"Yeah, Death Boy, there could have been another attack and the ghost at school miss you" George said. Nico just rolled his eyes.

"Hey dad you said that a halfblood is staying with us. Who is it?" Percy asked while he tried to stop the bleeding of his nose.

"You're looking at him," Nico said

"You're the half blood!" Percy said clearly suriprized

"No, Percy he is not the half blood the half blood is invisible." Bill said sarcasticly then he stepped forward holding out his hand "hi I'm Bill Weasley,"

"Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades" he said shaking Bill's hand.

"Hey Nico, I see you ended up okay"Charlie said

"Yeah thanks to you and your dragons," Nico said we were all confused.

"Long story" Charlie said

"One that we should save for tomorrow"Nico added he looked exhausted he was sitted on one of the chairs and before we know it he was asleep. Percy, who was the closest, elbowed him and he opened his eyes

"Yeah what?" he mumbled

"You were dozing off," I said

"Well with great power comes a great need to take a nap wake me up later" he said

"Actually "Bill interceded "he is right we should all be sleeping we've got to get back early in the morning. come on guys lets get some sleep."

The next day

Mr. Weasley woke us all up after a few hours of sleep. He used magic to pack up the tents then we left for the burrow. We met a very relieved Mrs. Weasley once we got there.

"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!" Mrs. Weasley, who had evidently been waiting for them in the front yard, came running toward them, still wearing her bedroom slippers, her face pale and strained, a rolled-up copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in her hand.

"Arthur - I've been so worried so worried-" She flung her arms around Mr. Weasley's neck, and the Daily Prophet fell out of her limp hand onto the ground. Looking down, I saw the headline: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP

"You're all right," Mrs. Weasley muttered distractedly, releasing Mr. Weasley and staring around at them all with red eyes, "you're alive . . .. Oh boys. . And to everybody's surprise, she seized Fred and George and pulled them both into such a tight hug that their heads banged together.

"Ouch! Mum - you're strangling us –"

"I shouted at you before you left!" Mrs. Weasley said, starting to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough OW.L.s? Oh Fred . . . George. ."

"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay," said Mr. Weasley soothingly, prising her off the twins and leading her back toward the house.

"Bill," he added in an undertone, "pick up that paper, I want to see what it says . . ." When they were all crammed into the tiny kitchen, and Hermione had made Mrs. Weasley a cup of very strong tea, into which Mr. Weasley insisted on pouring a shot of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, Bill handed his father the newspaper. Mr. Weasley scanned the front page while Percy looked over his shoulder.

"I knew it," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Ministry blunders . . . culprits not apprehended . . . lax security . . . Dark wizards running unchecked... national disgrace . . . Who wrote this? Ah . . . of course . . . Rita Skeeter."

"That woman's got it in for the Ministry of Magic!" said Percy furiously. "Last week she was saying we're wasting our time quibbling about cauldron thickness, when we should be stamping out vampires! As if it wasn't specifically stated in paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans -"

"Do us a favor, Perce," said Bill, yawning, "and shut up." When Mr. Weasley and Percy left the Burrow, we went to Nico and Charlie for their story.

"So…" I said to Charlie and Nico "how did you guys meet?"

"Giant War" Nico said, "we got a little help from some wizards from Romania"

"I met Nico's cousins and sister," Charlie said "me along with the others helped them fight in the war at Mount Olympus."

"Hey, why weren't you at school last year anyway?" Ron said, "and how did you get here in the first place"

"My father gave me a job to do two years ago, the only reason I was there last year was to destroy that diary," Nico said "and I already showed you shadow traveling a million times that year"

"Shadow Traveling?" I asked

"That's what it is called" he said "shadows surrounding you, weird sounds, shivers down your spine, and going so fast it feels like your skin is peeling off. All shadows are part of the same substance. There is only one darkness, and creatures of the Underworld can use it as a road, or a door. It tends to me out even creatures of the Underworld cant do it more than once or twice."

"So its like Apparating?" Hermione asked curiously

"What's Apparating?" Nico asked

"Its like popping from one place to another " Bill said

"But you have to pass a test…" Fred said

"And you have to be of age…" George said

"Which is completely unfair!" they said in unison

"Hey if you don't pass the test you might end up splinched and you'll be stuck like that till someone finds you" Bill warned

"Uh… no you don't get splinched with shadow traveling but I did pass out for a week" Nico said " It took me a while to get the hang of it since the only one who taught me was a ghost and all he did was tell me what to do. But after a running into a few walls and some accidental trips to China, I got the hang of it"

"Cool!" said the twins

"Well I'm bored let's play some Quidditch" Ron said everybody agreed then I faced Nico

"Want to join?" I asked

He shook his head "I don't think I want to die from lighting" he said, " I'll just watch" as we were heading out with our brooms the twins went to Nico each of them wrapping one arm on each side of him.

"Good to see you again Death Boy" they said

SORRY for the crappy ending

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and REVIEW! And please feel free to give any ideas I don't bite…usually: D: P<strong>


	2. Back to Hogwarts

**HEY EVERYONE thanks for all the reviews , favorite and story alerts you guys really made my day. I'm VERY sorry but I might not be able to update as frequent as before since I have a lot of schoolwork these past few days and I will type the stories alternately. Anyway…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Back to Hogwarts<p>

I never expected to see Harry and the others that night. I still don't understand why I have to go ahead. Even if I am the only one who knows about this place couldn't they just send Percy or another demigod? My dad told me to go ahead to Hogwarts that night in the Underworld. I wore the same cloak that I wore when I was there two years ago then shadow traveled away. The next thing I knew, I was in a huge camp and there were fires in every other direction. The tents were either on fire or reduced into ashes and I was feeling extremely tired. It never occurred to me that this was the first time I shadow traveled to the Wizarding World. I thought I might have gotten to a different place but I was in the right place since the next thing I knew there were wands pointed at me. I instinctively raised my sword but my tiredness overwhelmed me that I almost passed out dropping my sword. They grabbed me and brought me to the other wizards. And then before I know it I was watching the Weasleys play Quidditch in a huge Backyard. Since I don't like to fly and watching a game that I don't understand was starting to bore me I went inside the house and talked to the others. The Weasleys invited me to stay in their place even if there were a lot of people already. I simply declined but Mrs. Weasley was persistent.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," I said "thanks for letting me stay till school starts"

"No Problem Dear" she said "any friend of the boys is like family to us, especially after what happened to Ginny"

"You really shouldn't thank me for that one that one was mostly Harry" I said

"So Nico what have you been up too why weren't you here last year" Ginny asked

"I was at Greece" I said

"How were you able to get there we wanted to go there last year but they said that there was a war and they cancelled all trips to Greece?"Ginny asked

"we were the ones stopping the war" I said "Giants were attacking Mount Olympus the old home of the Gods if they succeeded it would have been the end for all of us"

"What does that have to do with you, children?" Mrs. Weasley asked motherly "you could have gotten hurt"

"I guess I never formally introduced myself haven't I" I said then showed her my tattoo. After the war some of the Greek campers were welcomed to the Legion and were given tattoos for their 'act of valor' for their contribution during the Giant War.

"I am Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, god of the Underworld. I am known as the Ghost King to the Greeks and the Ambassador from Pluto to the Romans, I am a hero of Olympus."

"You're a Hero I know of but why do you have to be involved in such dangerous things" she said

I sighed "Mrs. Weasley, danger happens to us in a daily basis. Demigods are known to have an aura of that attracts monsters. Especially for the Children of the Big Three"

"The Big Three?" Ginny asked

"The three oldest gods in Greek Mythology" Hermione answered "the oldest sons of Kronos"

"Why don't the adults fight in these?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"There aren't many adult demigods, Mrs. Weasley. We would be lucky if we ever reach that stage. Most get killed by monsters or don't come back from quests…Like my sister" I said sadly remembering that I'll never be able to see Bianca again.

"But why don't the gods fight the battles?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Because they need Heroes" said Charlie while entering with the others brooms in hand. "Let me guess you told her about the war at Rome?"

"Nope the one in Mount Olympus" I said

"I still don't think children should be involved in these"

"Mum, they've train most of their lives for these it is their jobs as heroes" Charlie explained

"Also if you don't train you'll end up as monster food" I added "so how was your game?" asking the others

"It was fun, but I can't wait for the school year though this year we are going to win the Quidditch Cup" Harry said I looked at Charlie and Bill they both know that there isn't going to be a Quidditch Cup this year. All I know is this is going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p>A Few days later<p>

I had slept in Ron's room along with Harry, Ron and the twins. I was watching them as they did some last minute packing.

"Aren't you going to pack?" Ron asked

"Nope," I said "I only have my backpack and I fixed everything last night."

"How are you able to pack all your books in this" Harry asked lifting my backpack

"Oh, I am not here as a student this time" I said "this time I am here as a… as a guest"

"What is that supposed to be?" He was holding up something that looked like a long, maroon velvet dress. It had a moldy-looking lace frill at the collar and matching lace cuffs. I was trying not to laugh then there was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasley entered, carrying an armful of freshly laundered Hogwarts robes.

"Here you are," she said, sorting them into two piles for Harry and Ron "Now, mind you pack them properly so they don't crease." Then she looked at me sitting on the bed with my dagger in its sheath.

"Are you don't packing?" she asked I nodded then showed her my closed backpack and my knife/wand in my side.

"Mum, you've given me Ginny's new dress," said Ron, handing out the robes to her

"Of course I haven't," said Mrs. Weasley. "That's for you. Dress robes."

"What?" said Ron, looking horror-struck.

"Dress robes!" repeated Mrs. Weasley. "It says on your school list that you're supposed to have dress robes this year. . . robes for formal occasions."

"wow those make my cloak look normal, seriously I look like the Grim Reaper in that thing but that is what wizards use for formal wear?" I asked she just nodded

"You've got to be kidding," said Ron in disbelief. "I'm not wearing that, no way."

"Everyone wears them, Ron!" said Mrs. Weasley crossly. "They're all like that! Your father's got some for smart parties!"

"I'll go stalkers before I put that on," said Ron stubbornly.

"Don't be so silly," said Mrs. Weasley. "You've got to have dress robes, they're on your list! I got some for Harry too. . . show him, Harry... ."

Harry opened the last parcel on his camp bed. It wasn't as bad, however; his dress robes didn't have any lace on them at all - in fact, and they were more or less the same as their school ones, except that they were bottle green instead of black.

"I thought they'd bring out the color of your eyes, dear," said Mrs. Weasley fondly.

"Well, they're okay!" said Ron angrily, looking at Harry's robes. "Why couldn't I have some like that?"

"Because. . . well, I had to get yours secondhand, and there wasn't a lot of choice!" said Mrs. Weasley, flushing.

"I'm never wearing them," Ron was saying stubbornly. "Never."

"Fine," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "Go naked. And, Harry, make sure you get a picture of him. Goodness knows I could do with a laugh." She left the room, slamming the door behind her. There was a funny spluttering noise from behind them. Pigwidgeon was choking on an overlarge Owl Treat.

"Why is everything I own rubbish?" said Ron furiously, striding across the room to unstick Pigwidgeon's beak.

"Don't think that way at least you have a home and a family" I said

"What about you? Your father is a god and you come from a huge family" he asked

"My dad is busy being a god most gods are if it weren't for Percy we wouldn't be talking to our parents at all let alone see them." I said "other than my dad my family members are dead my mom died when I was 2 and my sister died 4 years ago. And 2years ago she chose to be reborn so I'll never be able to see her again."

"I'm sorry" Ron said "anyway come on lets go or we're going to miss the train"

* * *

><p>I grabbed my backpack and left the room. It was raining madly outside Mrs. Weasley had called for a few cabs. The cab drivers weren't so thrilled to transport 6 trunks and an overly hyperactive owl. Hermione's cat was frantic by the time we got to the platform we had several scratches.<p>

"I might be seeing you guys sooner than you thing" Charlie said while he was hugging his sister.

"Why?" said Fred keenly.

"You'll see," said Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it... it's classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill, hands in his pockets, looking almost wistfully at the train.

"Why?" said George impatiently.

"You're going to have an interesting year," said Bill, his eyes twinkling. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it."

"A bit of what?" said Ron.

"Come on guys lets go on the train and find a compartment" I interrupted "thanks again Mrs. Weasley"

"Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione as we climbed on board, closed the door, and leaned out of the window to talk to her.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"Oh it was my pleasure, dears," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'd invite you for Christmas, but…well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with. . . one thing and another."

"Mum!" said Ron irritably to me and the older Weasleys "What d'you four know that we don't?"

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting - mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules –"

"What rules?" said Harry, Ron, Fred, and George together.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you. . . . Now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?" The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window as Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie sped away from them. "What rules are they changing?" but they Apparated away.

* * *

><p>"What rules are they changing?" he demanded from me as we were leaving the platform<p>

" I don't know about you Wizards but I know the rule to me from my father is not to tell" I said "and if I tell you… let's just say that my father's wrath is worse than any other parent's" I shudder at the thought.

We were already passing by grasslands then we saw a familiar blond Slytherin.

"Hey look whose back" Malfoy said "The Half-Blood Slytherin is back"

"Hey Draco" I said "sad to tell you I'm not here for school this year"

"What are you here for then I doubt that you're here for that event happening this year" he said "your nothing more than a half-blood, half unwanted" that got me mad

"For your information, I might be a half-blood but I am more powerful than you Mortals" I said

"Whatever" he answered back "I bet your just here to look for the demigod I heard from my father that a demigod was sent ahead and is on this train right now"

"Actually he is closer than you think" I said pulling back the sleeves of my aviator's jacket letting him get a glimpse of my new tattoo.

"What's that di Angelo, the mark of your impurity" he said now he was getting on my nerves.

I stood up and showed him the tattoo, a black glyph, SPQR, and my first stripe.

"This marks a member of a legion. I am a member of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. I am Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades. Now unless you want to meet my father in such a young age I would suggest you leave" I said pushing him out of the compartment and closing the door.

The other three were staring at me with awe and fear.

"What was that" Ron asked "you were surrounded with shadows again and what does that tattoo mean anyway"

"Ron he was emitting energy" Hermione said "there was a flickering black energy around you just now"

"Son of Hades that is what the tattoo means. The Glyph is a symbol if my father, SPQR is the motto of the Roman Empire, Senatus Populusque Romanus, the Senate and the People of Rome. and the stripe is for how many years you are in the legion. I only became a member last year" I said in explanation then I sighed "I should really stop getting angry or it will be the death of me" they laughed then they noticed that I was serious.

"You're kidding right" Harry said I shook my head

"Every hero has something we call a fatal flaw. It's a trait in us that could cause our death. Holding Grudges is the fatal flaw of the Children of Hades. We tend to get mad at someone that if when we might need them but we still hold our grudge against them that it will cause our demise" I said "well at least my fatal flaw only affects me"

"Why ?" Hermione asked curiously

" For other's their fatal flaw affects others, like my cousin. When Athena talked to him I quote 'you would risk the world to save the life of a friend' he wouldn't be able to save the world if a friends life is on the line" I said

"So his fatal flaw is … Loyalty isn't that a good trait" Harry asked I shrug

"That the life of a demigod" I said when I looked outside it was starting to get dark. Which means were close to Hogwarts "Anyway I hope I don't have to seat in the Slytherin Table while I'm here but I might have to before the others get here" I groaned

" Others? You mean there are other demigods coming here?" Ron asked

I smiled "you'll see" I said then I can see the castle through the window "Welcome back to Hogwarts guys"

* * *

><p><strong>AWESOME! Done typing another chapter WOOOOOO!<strong>

**My friends and I made a story. The Profile name where we will put it would be at "The Twelve Aces" there I am known as Alyce please check it out we just have to make the title and we will post the story.(My ideas and DM's words)  
><strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	3. The Sixway Tournament

**HEY EVERYONE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS sorry it was a bit delayed than i expected. the usual schoolwork activities and other stories... soooo **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 The Six-way Triwizard Tournament<p>

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said "I am sorry to inform you that the Quidditch House Cup would not take place this year." This caused most of the students groan and complains.

"This is due to the event that would take place this October, "Dumbledore said "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has the honor of hosting The 100th Triwizard Tournament. This tournament hasn't been occurring for over a century and for the 100th Triwizard Tournament instead of the tournament only between Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, and Durmstrang. We have invited some special guest. Three groups from The United States of America have accepted our invitation. They aren't Witches or Wizards like us, but they aren't Muggles either. This I'll let them tell you themselves" he smiled mischievously

"In this tournament each group will choose a champion to represent them in the tournament. So the Ministry has added a rule that only those that are of age can join the tournament."

There were many complaints in the crowd but when Dumbledore spoke again they all quiet down.

"I am sure that you will bring glory of the Triwizard Cup to our school." Dumbledore said "The Headmasters of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang along with the trainers of our guests would be coming this October. A meeting of which would lead to unity of the six groups." then Dumbledore sat down and started talking to the other teachers.

I went towards the teachers. I stood there waiting for Dumbledore to finish his conversation with one of the new teachers. Then he noticed me.

"Hello, Mr. di Angelo" Dumbledore said "Alistor, this is Nico di Angelo he is a demigod."

"Ah, which are you? Hermes? Hecate?" he asked

"Hades" I said

"Ah... I heard you are in my fourth year class, right?" he said

"For a few days" I clarified "until the others get here"

He nodded "good, I have somethings planned for this year. That would help in Defence Against the Dark Arts" then he smiled mischeviously.

"OK..." I said then faced Dumbledore "Professor, Chiron told me to ask you on our accommodation and to ask if where I have to stay before the others get here"

"Ah, yes like the other schools you may choose to either stay inside the castle or in your Warship. We could also lend you tents same as those used in the Quiddich Cup." he said "I heard this year the Irish won such, a shame for Bulgaria. I am a Bulgarian Fan myself"

"Professor back to the topic" I interceded "I'm not so sure what the Quiditch World Cup is and I don't know what their tents are like"

"They are like those that you stayed in when you were at the Weasleys" Dumbledore said "and you would be staying in the Slytherin Common Room till then."

"Okay… thanks professor" I said "if you excuse me, professors I have to go to bed I still have classes tomorrow"

1st DADA class!

I entered the classroom and sat beside Harry, we has the first Defence Against the Dark Arts class and its double DADA.

"Hey guys how've you guys been these past few days?" I asked then I noticed them with their books "ah I see you've heard of our new teacher"

"Yeah he is a famous Auror" he said then Professor Moody entered the room.

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them." They returned the books to their bags, Ron looking excited. Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures – you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?" I had no idea what they are talking about but there were general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody then smirking in my direction "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark –"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out. Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Ron; Ron looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled .The effect was to make his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever, but it was nevertheless good to know that he ever did anything as friendly as smile. Ron looked deeply relieved.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago. ... Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore. One year, and then back to my quiet retirement." He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking." Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head. "So . . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by Wizarding law?" Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

"Err," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one... Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse." Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered,

"Imperio!" The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, and then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance. Everyone was laughing - everyone except Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" The laughter died away almost instantly. "Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump" then he brought it over to one of the girl's crawled up her hand a bit then it flew to the next person who happened to be Draco Malfoy. It landed on his hair as everyone started to laugh. Then the unexpected happened it flew to my direction. It landed on my shoulder then it went limp. By the time it went back to Professor Moody it was dead. Everyone in the room gasped but Professor Moody just laughed

"Well so much for this one," he said "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so did Neville's. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring.

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one - the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice. Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again. Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!" The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretenses, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered,

"Crucio!" At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently

"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly." I looked around at her. She was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville, and following her gaze, saw that Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, and his eyes wide and horrified. Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar. "Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. . . . That one was very popular once too.

"Right . . . anyone know any others?" I looked around. From the looks on everyone's faces, I guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Hermione's hand shook slightly as, for the third time; she raised it into the air.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her.

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione whispered. Several people looked uneasily around at her, including Ron.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra. .. The Killing Curse." He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface. Moody raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared. I heard a familiar ringing sound from my ear it was louder from seeing it unclosed. There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me." He had both eyes staring at Harry who happened to be right beside me. I remember seeing Lily Potter's past, the way Tom Riddle had killed her from protecting Harry. That one Halloween night, when all Harry had was lost"

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it. Now, if there's no counter curse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped this guy reminded me of good, not really, times with my cousins.

"Now . . . those three curses Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills . . . copy this down . . . ." We spent the rest of the lesson taking notes; well I tried, on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang

"After lunch we would have our second class outside, class dismissed." the Professor said when I was about to leave the room, the professor called back "Mr. di Angelo, please stay for a moment."

"Catch up with you guys later." I said then I followed Moody and headed for his office. He closed the door and rested on his desk. there was silence.

"Uh... you wanted to see me professor?" I said breaking the silence. he leaned closer.

"How well is your necromancy" he asked.

I shrugged "well I don't pass out as much as before but it still tires me out." I said "Why do you ask" then he smirked.

"I have a little idea," he said mischievously "to show the class an... example of real dark magic"

"But sir I'm not suppose to reveal myself yet not to everyone at least" I protested.

"Of course you won't you'll just give them... a demo with your magical knife" he said. I think that i know why they call this guy Mad eye Moody. This guy is nuts.

I thought for a moment and sighed there is no way to get away from him. "Alright let's show them what the power of Hades is all about"

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER CHAPTER FINALLY DONE! WOO! PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS... ps the poll for which of the chapters of "A Deadly Magical Demigod" is still open and you can vote on more than one since I REALLY need help on that. But for now <strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TTFL**


	4. Schools, Demos and Demigods

**Hey everyone how's it going still working on the others but this seems so much easier so I did this first. Anyway…..**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Schools, Demos and Demigods<p>

After my conversation with Moody, I left the classroom and found the Golden Trio waiting.

"There you are mate, I thought Moody had you sent to Azkaban for being Death's Spawn" Ron said, I sneered.

"I've met worse than a retired Auror." I said.

"Well come on then let's grab some lunch. I can't wait to see what's going to happen at 2nd DADA class" Harry said causing both him and Ron to hurry out of the room I heard Hermione mumble

"Boys" she said I just rolled my eyes as we followed them out of the classroom.

"Alright class we'll be going into the Forbidden Forest" Moody said the whole crowd shifted uncomfortably. "Don't put your wands in a bundle I had asked permission from Dumbledore to have this class in the Forbidden Forest. We're going to have a little... Demonstration of Dark Magic."

He led the class into the Forbidden Forest to a clearing. It was still dark, obviously, but had less tree roots on the Forest Floor and it was big enough for the demonstration. I had a little distance from me and the crowd but I was closer to the end. A hand shot to the air it was one of the Griffindors.

"Yes, Mr. Thomas" said the professor

"Uh, are you going to give the demonstration?" he asked nervously.

"No" Moody said then smirked "this kind of Dark Magic is called Necromancy does anyone know what it means?" then Hermione's hand along with some other nervous students were in the air. He pointed to Hermione.

"It's rising the dead" she said "But this ability could usually be passed directly from another Necromancer" then reality dawned upon her she glanced at me as I smirked and shadow travelled my way behind Moody in the trees. I had changed into my hooded cloak that I brought before we went to the Forest.

"Yes, Ms. Granger. I, for one, am not a descendant of any necromancer" he said "But I know someone who is" that was my cue I put my hood up and came out to the clearing. I twisted my wand in my hand turning it to its knife form. I felt the familiar hilt in my hand and felt the adrenaline of the activity. I held the hilt with both hands and stabbed the ground. Then I chanted in Ancient Greek.

_"Soldiers of the past rise and follow me" _I said causing the ground to shake and a few scared students. Skeleton warriors rose from the ground. Some students started screamingsome were about to make a run for it.

"_Block them"_ I said then skeleton warriors were blocking their exit. They all started to back away from them and looked at Moody expecting him to do something

"CONSTANT VIGELANCE" he barked at the crowd then faced me "you could release them now, Mr. di Angelo" I waved my hand as all the skeletons went away. I put down my hood and everyone gasped.

"This is an example of Dark Magic, one of the most complicated, if you don't learn to be vigilant you could have been killed right on the spot" Moody said then shook his head "looks like this bunch has a lot to learn"

"What about him!" one of the students exclaimed

"Mr. di Angelo here had mastered this since he was young. This is trait has kept him and his kind alive through the years. " Moody said "His family has abilities much more powerful than Necromancy, you'll see soon enough... now on with the lesson counter curses" he lectured the class on curses and counter curses the rest of the period pairing them up and practicing till the class ended. We had reached dinner just in time. I was in a conversation with Harry, Ron and Hermione on the way back.

"That was bloody scary you know that?" Ron exclaimed

"Did you plan all this?" Harry asked I shook my head

"Moody asked for a little... favor" I said "since you guys are going to miss me in class the rest of the year, I thought why not"

"Wait you're not going to be here the rest of the year?" Hermione asked

"No, I'm still going to be here just not in class" I said

"When are you going to stop going to class?" Ron asked

"As soon as the others get here" I said

"That's tomorrow; mate" Harry said "where are you going to stay?"

I shrugged "Most probably like camp Dumbledore did offer to lend us tents" I said "plus most probably the only ones with a problem with camping out is the Aphrodite cabin, minus my cousin's girlfriend"

"You have to attend classes" Hermione said "you're still a Wizard"

"No I'm not I told you my magic is only temporary." I said "'I remember telling you that years ago, anyway after my trick this afternoon my wand is back to being a knife, see" I twisted the knife it gave me a small cut but didn't turn back.

"Dude, you shouldn't have done that your arm..."

"…is bleeding I know nothing I've delt with before" I said then took out a flask of nectar and drank a small amount. My weariness left me and the cut healed. I was facing three shocked Wizards.

"Anyway, I'd love to chat but I've got to find Hagrid, he's helping me find a place to put up the tents. See ya" I left and went towards Hagrid's Hut. I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting year for Demigods and Wizard.

The next day

Today's the day. The arrival of the two schools, the selected Campers and the Hunters. I wore my usual clothes instead of the uniforms. Thankfully I was officially excused from classes because of the Camps arrival, if they ever see me in those weird cloaks...

I went over to lunch, after having sleeping in from last night's events, then sent iris messages to the ship. I made a rainbow and tossed in a drachma.

"O, Iris goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering show me Argo II." then an image apperead, I saw Percy and Jason controlling the ship through the air.

"Guys" I called they looked over to the Iris message

"Hey, Death boy" Percy said "Why aren't you here getting your life threatened by each other's fathers?"

I rolled my eyes "I don't think Zeus is going to kill you for being in a ship in the air with both Jason and Thalia in the ship. Plus you know that I don't do ships ... or the air"

"Yeah, but where are you really Hazel has been worried sick" Jason said

"I told you I was sent ahead to accept the invitation" I said "Where is Thalia I thought that she and the Hunters are suppose to be there with you?"

"Oh, she's here" Percy said "but you know how she is especially with her... problem"

I snickered "so let me guess instead of helping she's bossing you around" the two laughed

"I heard that" I heard from the other side "Say anymore things about my problem, Death boy, you'd wish you were in the Underworld"

"Maybe we should continue this conversation once we get there" Jason said "we're near there anyway. As soon as you see Argo II and 2 pegasi flying over that's us. See you Death boy" with that happy thought the image disappeared. I saw the second students come back from Care of Magical Creatures and headed to the castle. It was time for the arrivals.

I headed to the main entrance. A huge carriage was heading this way Dumbledore and McGonagall was already there waiting while Hagrid was holding those sticks the police use to direct traffic but it was a little bigger that it might have been seen from inside the carriage. Hagrid wasn't paying so much attention that when it landed he had to jump out of the way to prevent being crushed. Next I saw a small boat was starting to rise from the sea becoming a ship as big as ArgoII. Then from a distance I saw a familiar boat with a head of a dragon and two winged pegasi coming through. One of the pegasi had landed in front of us. On it was a girl in Roman armor, purple shirt and jeans under it and a purple cape; also know as Reyna, praetor of the twelfth legion. The other pegasi however stayed in the air. the sea seems to rise into a small wave. It rose till it hit the bottom of the ship and helped it land to shore. Argo II has landed and so has blackjack. The demigods flooded out of the ship exhausted from hours travelling in an air ship from home.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, children of the gods," Dumbledore said "Thank you for accepting our invitation"

"Thank you for inviting us" said a familiar voice Chiron rolled out of the crowd still in wheelchair form "It has been a while since the two worlds have met"

"How have you been Chiron" Dumbledore said "it has been awhile"

"I've been good, Albus" he said "I'll be the ones to watch over the two camps for Lupa has been... busy with her pack and won't be able to come."

"Well we could chat more in the upcoming days. I assume your campers would like to set up camp. We could place a charm over the tents so it would have more room in the tents for your temporary accommodations" Dumbledore said "I also think that you would want to prepare for your demonstration tonight. If you excuse me I have to go but you are welcome to join us in the fiest. Mr. di Angelo will show you to the camp site"

"Thank you, Albus. But some of our campers wants to have their campfire before the introductions maybe tomorrow" Chiron said then Professor Dumbledore went back into the castle.

"Well…" I said "let's go we have to set up camp before the introductions start" I brought everyone to the clearing near Hagrid's Hut. Then Annabeth and Reyna started giving out orders

"Okay Head counselors and Centurions go over there so we can plan out the demonstration." Annabeth said I about to escape when she spotted me "That means you too Nico, everyone else set up camp"

"Put up tents according to order of Cabin and Cohort," Reyna said then looked over to Thalia. "Can you join the meeting?"

"Sure, Phoebe you're in charge set up camp with the other campers" she said "I also have a bone to pick with Death Boy" oh boy I'm in trouble.

"You know what, I think I'll go in the castle they might be looking for me" I said while trying to get away but someone grabbed both my arms and started dragging me.

"Oh …no you don't Death Boy," Jason said

"You got me and Jason in trouble with Thalia now it's you turn" Percy said then I was being dragged towards the other side of the clearing. Man why are they so much older and stronger.

"Oh come one guys let me go she's going to kill me" I complained.

"No, I won't I just want to scare you Death Boy" Thalia said from behind "And it worked better than I thought, thanks guys"

"OK… if this is a prank then can you guys put me down now?" I said the two of them had lifted me and wouldn't let go.

"Yeah Percy lets put him down" Jason said "but where?"

"Um... on the ground?" I said

"Oh how about the lake" Percy said then the next thing I knew I was submerged in the water. But I didn't go up to surface I instead shadow travelled back to dry land. The two of them were looking around the lake, waiting for me to resurface.

"Real mature guys" I said from behind making them jump. And making Jason fall in

"What'd you do that for" he exclaimed "and how did you get there so fast"

"Shadow travel and for revenge, dear cousin"I said then glared at Percy.

"Whoa, Nico calm down it was just a joke." he said backing up

"You should have thought of that before ganging up on me and throwing me onto a lake with A GIANT SQUID" I said angrily. Even Jason stormed out of the lake angry he was crackling with electricity.

"Did you guys really have to throw me in too?" Jason said

"Dude! You fell in!"Percy said then we were all about to engage in battle when we were being pulled back. Hazel was pulling on my arms keeping me from attacking my cousins so was Annabeth and Piper to Percy and Jason.

"Why are you fighting?" Reyna demanded she was standing in the middle her cape blowing with the wind. Then she looked at me and Jason "And why are you all wet"

"We'll discuss that later" I said "So what's the plan?"

"I'll tell you about it once we get the others, come on"Annabeth said we followed her to the clearing where I saw them building a replica of the Trojan horse. I know that this is going to be a blast cause like Annabeth says Athena always has a plan.

"Now join me in welcoming our freinds from the States, please welcome Camp Half blood, Camp Jupiter, the Hunters of Artemis and the trainer of heroes Chiron." as soon as Dumbledore said that Jason caused a little wind to blow out all the candles and torches. The campers maneuvered the horse into place at the great hall which had benches at the sides instead of four long tables in the middle. I had relighted the torches with black and green Greek fire. The Witches and Wizards gasped at the sight of the Trojan horse. The hunters entered the Great Hall in silver parkas.

"We are the hand maidens of the goddess of the hunt. We are the Hunters of Artemis." Thalia said then shot a silver arrow to the wooden horse. Then Campers in orange shirts blasted out of the horse.

"We are the children of the gods. Heroes of Greece. Campers of Camp Half-blood." they said then pretended to attack the Hunters. Now it's the Romans turn. They rallied into the Great hall with their Eagle.

"We are the children of Rome. Heroes of Greece. Camp Jupiter Twelfth Legion Fulminata." the main entrance of the Camps was done now it's our turn. We, the seven, Reyna Thalia and myself, entered the Great hall with a flag pole with four flags, one orange with the same printing in the Camp shirt, the second one was violet and had the Camp Jupiter symbols, the third one had a half moon and a and a girl using it as a bow, the last one is black with an Omega sign, the symbol of the Heroes of Olympus and the Olympians' unity. A minute after we had entered hooves galloped towards the Great Hall, Chiron had entered standing tall and proud. Some of the wizards gasped while others had their wands out thinking he was threat but Dumbledore stepped forward

"Ah Chiron, how have you been my old friend." he said

"Quite well Albus, my legs were cramped for being cooped up in that wheelchair for so long but otherwise good." Chiron said

"Now I present to everyone, the Triwizard Cup" Dumbledore said pointing his wand at a big metal lowered his wand revieling a big silver cup holding a blue flame. "Those who wish to join the tournament must write their name in a piece of parchment with their school and place it on the flame. We choosing of champions will be on Halloween Night. May I remind you that only wizards and witches who are of age are allowed to to place their name in the fire and Demigods or descendants at the age of thirteen would be the only ones allowed to present their name for the tournament."

"What! That's unfair" Fred exclaimed as well as protests from the other wizards.

"It isn't unfair Mr. Weasley. I suggest you do not underestimate our dear guests" Dumbledore said while Fred shrunk back at his seat under glares of various demigods. "If you wish to see their abilities you could watch their activities during their break time." then he faced Chiron

"Is it okay with you and your students Chiron?" he asked then everyone cheered in agreement.

"I guess my students have spoken, thought they should first look for one of our heads or me." Chiron said "If you'd allow headmaster you they introduce themselves." motioning us to start. Frank and Hazel stepped forward.

"I'm Hazel Levesque, Child of the past, Daughter of Pluto, a Heroin of Olympus." Hazel started

"I'm Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, descendant of Posiedon, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, a Hero of Olympus" Frank said then they both backed up. Now it's my turn. I stepped forward older students. Mostly from my dear housemates, the Slytherins.

I drew my black stygian iron sword and pointed it upward "I am only mortal son of Hades, Ambassador from Pluto; I am Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King"

I stepped back and Leo stepped forward "I am Leo Valdez, head counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin, only fire user of this generation, Creator of ArgoII, a Hero of Olympus"

Jason and Piper went after him.

"I am Piper McLean, Head counselor of the Aphrodite…" but before she could finish her introduction she glowed pink brightly then she was again in her adorned white sleeveless dress with gold bands on her biceps complete with hair and makeup. The crowd was awestruck and other boys were ogling her causing Jason to sneer "Heroin of Olympus," she turned to Jason and gave him a kiss on the cheek then she whispered "and Jason's girlfriend"

Jason grinned and made his turn "I am Jason Grace" he said flipping his new golden coin it turned into a javelin like weapon "Son of Jupiter, brother of Thalia Grace Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, a Hero of Olympus"

He caused lighting making the entire Great Hall to shift uncomfortably. Then there was Thalia and Reyna's turn they wanted to do their turn together. Reyna's cape blowing and Thalia's silver tiara gleaming as they stepped forward.

"I am Thalia Grace, handmaiden and Lieutenant of Artemis, goddess of the hunt, Daughter of Zeus, older sister of Jason, Heroin of Olympus." to prove her point on the whole "maiden" thing she shot a silver arrow at a floating candle and it ended up above a couple offguarded Griffindors.

"I am Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Daughter of the War goddess Belona, and a Heroin of Olympus." she said her medals gleaming and her ' I'm the leader face' on

Then it's the turn of Seaweed Brain and his girl friends turn. Annabeth took the stage first she had her invisibility cap on so she disappeared when Thalia and Reyna had their turn.

"I am Annabeth Chase" she said everyone was frantically looking around seaching for the owner of the voice. Then she removed her cap appearing beside Thalia. Thalia jumped and cursed under her breath but Annabeth just grinned "Architech of Olympus, Daughter of Athena, and goddess of Wisdom. A Heroin of Olympus."

"I am Percy Jackson" Percy said drawing Riptide causing a small hurricane "former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Son of Posiedon, bearer of the curse of Achilis, A Hero of Olympus"

"On that thought maybe I should introduce myself" Chiron said "I am Chiron, trainer of Heroes, here to represent Camp Halfbloods teacher" the entire hall applaud for the entire performance.

"Well now that we have acknowledged the arrival of our guests. We can proceed outside Camp Half-Blood has invited us to their Camp fire tonight." Dumbledore said "let us proceed to outside for the camp fire" the campers cheered as we proceeded out while some took the Trojan horse for a joyride along with a few witches and wizards the Trojan horse started to move. We had the BIGGEST camp fire in the history of Camp Half-blood. The Apollo cabin lead the sing along, we passed around a huge amount of marshmallows and chocolate. Half-blood and wizards mingled and all was good. This might really be the best camp year yet.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


	5. All's Fair in Love and War

**HI again! thanks for all the reviews and comments I was a little delayed in posting this I was studying cuz exam week is near so I might not be able to update for a while but I manage to make this long chapter ... anyway...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: All's Fair in Love and War.<p>

Harry

I woke up in the sounds of battles. Weapons clashing and clanging.

"Uh." Ron said groggily "What time is it?" I looked at the clock I groaned

"6 am" I said "Who would be up this early in the morning?"

Seamus looked out of the window in the boys' dormitory

"Demigods" he said "I think their training or something you guys have to check out what they're doing"

We reluctantly got up; curiosity got the best of us. Six of us crowded the window we looked at the clearing in awe there were tents and cabins everywhere. From the looks of things they started building cabins. And they were fast. There were about ten cabins finished, each looked different with symbols or flags, five under construction and teens everywhere. They were either fighting each other, hand in hand or sword and spear, shooting arrows, or building cabins. What amazed me were the cabins they just got here yesterday and now they almost finished their camp site, fifteen wooden cabins surrounding a campfire as well as that huge eagle and flagpole with the four strange flags.

"Blimey, how did you reckon they did that?" Ron asked I shrugged and looked down for a sign of our dark and scary friend.

"Why don't we ask them" I said as I went to my trunk and rushed into the bathroom to change into my school robes. When I had finished I saw that the Ron had the same idea. He was already dressed fidgeting with his tie. We went down to the common room and met someone unexpected. The heads of the house wasn't usually in the common room in the morning.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley why are you two in a rush class doesn't start for two and a half more hours" Professor McGonagall asked

"We...uh we wanted to see what going on outside. We heard fighting" I said sheepishly

"Ah that's the Demigod's early morning training" she said "don't need to worry I'm sure that their alright. Their trainer is a good healer"

"Professor, can we go down and watch?" Ron asked

"Absolutely not" she said sternly "what they're doing is extremely dangerous one wrong step and you could be killed"

"Not exactly" we heard someone say from behind a muscular boy around seventeen years old in an orange tan top with the words "CAMP HALFBLOOD" and jeans with black hair and green eyes appeared the one I recognized as Percy "you won't get killed that easily" he looked at our shocked expressions then grinned and turned to professor McGonagall

"Professor Dumbledore allowed us to have War Games on the weekend... well pretty much allowed us to have our usual activities and we were told to post some sheet for those students who would want to watch" he said handing a half crumpled piece of parchment from inside his pocket. Professor McGonagall examined it then nodded.

"Okay you may go, Perseus" then she looked at us "you two go back upstairs" we started to protest then the Perseus guy cut in

"If they want to see the others in training I'd be happy to bring them." he said

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Jackson" Professor McGonagall said though Perseus silently groaned at the sound of his name

"Honestly ma'am it's alright witches and wizards are welcome to watch" he said she thought for a moment then agreed

"The two of you must behave yourselves and be in the great hall for breakfast" she said sternly "Or you will serve detention with me... even you Mr. Jackson"

"Fine" he said raising his hands in surrender I noticed an almost similar tattoo with Nico at his right forearm instead of the left "don't worry as long as we don't meet with the Stoll Brothers and these two aren't pranksters they won't really cause trouble" Professor nodded and headed to her office in the common room. We had just gotten out of the portrait then Percy started looking around.

"Just wait for a while guys" he said "I've got to look for Annabeth" an invisible force jumped on him the next thing we knew there was a blond haired girl holding on to what looks like a baseball hat. She had a bronze knife pointed at his throat but Percy wasn't a bit concerned.

"Got you Seaweed Brain," she said jumping off his back "I told you I'd find you in this castle."

"Never doubted you, Wise Girl" he said "But you've got to admit this place is as bad as The Labyrinth"

She just shrugged. The girl was wearing an orange shirt that had 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD' printed in black with a shaded picture of a Pegasus. Ron coughed. The girl was staring at us with grey eyes, like she was thinking of a plan to take us down.

"Don't worry Annie, doing them a favor when I was talking to one of the teachers here these two wanted to see...the others training." he said "I'm Percy, by the way, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. And this is my girlfriend..."

"Annabeth Chase" she interceded "Daughter of Athena."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter and this is my best friend Ron Weasley" I said

"So you're the ones Death boy was talking about" he said as we started to walk in the corridor on the way to the exit. "The famous 'boy who lived' in this world"

"Um... yeah that's me how do you know?" I said

"Well other than threatening Nico to spill or we'll throw him into the river" he said Annabeth glared at him

"You didn't" she said

"we did" Percy said" anyway Nico is good at describing people to their most dominant features must be from looking at ghost all day seriously most of them look alike"

"And you tell me that you're not a Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said "I should've agreed to stay with you guys in a cabin if you guys get into a fight not even Reyna and Thalia could get you guys to listen"

"Oh please Annie, have a little faith" Percy said Annabeth just rolled her eyes

We got closer to the clearing we hear multiple 'hiyas' and clashing of weapons, Kids of different ages chasing each other around. Others fighting with swords and spears, and shooting arrows one boy nearly killed me with an arrow that shot a bull's eye.

"Come on guys, let's find our dear friend Nico" Percy said

"Well I've got to go teach Ancient Greek" Annabeth said then faced Percy "you've got a sword fighting class be sure to be there we've got to strategize for the war games tonight. Greeks versus Roman. I've got a plan of course cause..."

"Athena always has a plan" Percy said cutting her sentence short then he kissed her I looked away

"Don't worry I'll be there" he said reassuringly she hugged him swiftly then greeted us goodbye

"Come on guys" Percy said "let's go look for a dear cousin of mine"

* * *

><p>We got deeper into the Demigod Camp. It was just astonishing everything, everywhere there was action. Either sword fighting, archery, magical abilities like controlling fire making plants grow and all that stuff without a wand! We came closer to small cabin, which looked like it only had one floor, with three symbols at the top a Lightning bolt, a Trident and a Skull that was engulfed in green flame.<p>

"Come on in," Percy said as we entered "welcome to the Big Three cabin"

The inside was incredible. There were two floors three doors downstairs, one staircase to connect the two and a ledge around the entire second floor. At the second floor you could see three more doors each door has a symbol in the front. The floor was a marble floor with twelve carvings that made a circle like a circular mat. Each had different symbols, an eagle, a lotus, a trident, a Cornucopia, a pair of crossed spears, a grey owl, a golden sun, a silver moon, a flaming hammer, a white dove, a caduceus, and a wine glass. In the middle was a golden omega sign. Both Ron and I were staring at the place in awe. Percy looked at our expressions and smirked.

"The perks of having the Architect of Olympus at camp as a girlfriend. Come on guys I'll give you a grand tour. He opened a blue door with an eagle, inside made like the sky itself. It looked like we were floating in air with rumbling clouds, flashes of lighting and a few birds flying here and there, also inside was another boy with blond hair in a purple t- shirt he looked just as muscular as Percy he was dry himself off.

"Hey Jason" Percy said smirking "did you enjoy your swim?"

"Yeah, Percy" he said sarcastically "I enjoyed it just as much as you on an airplane, seriously Perce we were supposed to be training on blocking each other's attacks not throw each other to our father's domain."

"Sorry my attacks are in the water isn't my fault you fell in" he said Jason rolled his eyes "anyway these are Nico's friends, guys this is Jason"

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter" he said jumping to his feet and holding out his hand.

"Harry Potter" I said shaking his hand

"Ron Weasley" as Ron shook his hand

"So you guys are the ones Nico was talking about" Jason said "do you know the... Drakon?"

"There's a drakon here?" Percy said in shock "I thought we saw the last of those things in Greece"

"Drakon?..." Ron said in a daze then it hit me

"Oh, do you mean Draco Malfoy" I asked

"That one!" Jason said

"Well he is harmless... a bit. He isn't a monster" I said plainly

"Yeah, a git not a monster"Ron said

"Ok... anyway have you seen Nico"Percy asked Jason.

"Uh... yeah I think he's doing hand to hand combat with someone in the Mars Cabin" Jason said

"Ares, Jason. Mars is a bit less... mad" Percy said

"Which mad? Crazy or angry" Jason asked jokingly

"Eh… both" Percy said "come on lets continue the rest of the tour, see ya Jason"

"Sure Percy" he said as he left his room and headed to the next one. It was green with a trident on the door

"This is my room" he said opening the door. The room was just as cool as Jason's but instead of the sky it was underwater. There was the usual stuff a bed, a cabinet and a desk, but there were also coral reefs in the sides of the room and even a fish or two. When I stretched out my hand it was wet, the place really is underwater.

"Yeah if you don't want to drown I suggest that we go to the next room" Percy said "so you guys want to see Nico's Room?"

"Heck yah" Ron said "I wonder if he is a still a Slytherin even at his own home"

He led us to the last room on the floor, like the others this one also has a symbol on the door but this one was a skull. He opened the door. The only thing that could describe it was hell. It had black obsidian walls and green fire like the one in the front door. Some torches like inside the ones inside the castle but these ones held green fire. The bed and dresser was black and it nearly blended into the room except for the Slytherin colored bed sheet over the bed.

"I knew he was still a Slytherin." Ron said

"Yeah" I agreed "a kinder, gothic, scary Slytherin"

"What's a Slytherin?" Percy asked

"It's one of the houses here in Hogwarts." I explained "they sort us into Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. When Nico was here he was sorted to Slytherin."

"Where the cunning and evil are" Ron added "why didn't you notice your cousin wasn't at America like two years ago" Percy shrugged

"I was at school before the winter break… then I was abducted by an alien called Hera" the sky rumbled the both of us looked at him stunned "yeah I kind of figured that would happen" next thing I knew there was a girl with electric blue eyes and spiky black hair in a black 'death to Barbie' shirt and a silver tiara pointing a nocked bow at me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she demanded

"Hey Thals see you've met Nico's friends" Percy said calmly while Ron had that look on his face.

"What are you looking here for then he is with Clarisse in the arena."

"They finished building the arena already?" Percy said bewildered

The girl rolled her eyes and started for the stairs "Oh and if any of you guys enter my room you'll find an arrow with your name on it" she threatened then we heard a door close.

"Who was that?" Ron asked dreamingly

"That was Thalia Grace" Percy said "Daughter of Zeus, and don't try your luck she is a Hunter of Artemis so she swore off boys years ago… Anyway let's finish the tour and find Nico cause I have no intention to serve detention"

* * *

><p>The rest of the tour was amazing. I can't believe that an 18 year old girl manage to design all that or even Olympus at the age of 16. One of the rooms had horses for designs and looked almost completely in gold while the other we didn't enter because when we tried a pair of Silver and Gold dog like creatures nearly killed us. Percy led us to an arena that looked like the Roman Coliseum. Inside we found a pale boy in a green tank top and black jogging pants fighting hand in hand with a girl with brown hair who looked as big as Dudley. The girl was equally matched with the pale boy. At some point the boy crouch down causing the girl to land on top of him and he tossed her back leaving the girl on the ground.<p>

"Again, di Angelo" the girl said determinedly, after cursing something in another language.

"That was just one win, Clarisse" he said "you won five out of six games already"

"Hey Nico" Percy called and the pale boy turned

"Hey Percy" he said then he saw us "Harry, Ron"

"How did you do that?" Ron asked bewildered Nico shrugged

"I think she just stumbled" he said

"Stumbled?" Percy said "That was one of the few times that Clarisse was beaten in hand to hand combat from someone not in her cabin, good job Death Boy"

Nico scowled. "Careful Perce I still haven't forgiven you for throwing me in the lake... again"

"You and Jason had me cornered with that rock" Percy said defensively "I haven't seen you do that since I told you about Bianca"

"Whatever change of topic, what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to check out what you guys were doing" I said "this place is so cool"

Then something exploded directly behind us some kind of smoke was surrounding out feet and a pair of twins laughed hysterically.

"Oh not this again " Nico said in a high pitched voice then faced the pair of laughing twins "Don't you guys ever get tired of this?"

"Nope" they said

"It's like camp" one said

"If there's a newbie..."said the other

"Or someone to prank..."

"Or pickpocket..."

"We do it..."

"To have fun..."

"Like one big happy family" they said in unison Nico groaned then the two suddenly took interest in Ron and I

"Well who is this?" one of them asked

"Harry, Ron these are The Stoll brothers" Percy said also high pitched

"I'm Travis" said the taller one

"And I'm Connor" said the other one

"Co-counselor and twin sons of Hermes" Travis said

"The god of Messengers, Travel" Connor said

"And anyone who uses the road" they said together

"Okay. Now that your done with introductions..."Nico started then glared at the two that made Snape's glare look happy "Fix this!"

The two started to look scared." Alright, alright shesh Nico you don't need to give us the world famous death glare" said Travis

"Yeah it's just a harmless prank" Connor said "As soon as the fog clears up you'll be back to normal"

I sighed and said in an almost normal voice "Good, can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if she sees us like this?"

"No" Ron said "I don't think I want to see the look on our tranfiguration teacher's face when she is angry"

"Anyways it's time for you to go" Nico said "Breakfast starts in 10 minutes for you guys"

"OK."Ron said "Hey ,Nico come join us I want to see the look on Hermione's face to see us up this early in the morning"

"Sure" Nico said

"Come on before we all end up in detention" Percy said back to his normal voice.

* * *

><p>Thankfully we got there just in time students were just starting to enter the Great Hall.<p>

"There you are .where have you two been" Hermione asked

"We went down to watch the demigods train" Ron said "And they were bloody good"

"Good at showing off what everybody else can do" said a familiar voice we turned to see Malfoy and his goons his eyes were on Nico and Percy.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the heir of Slytherin." Malfoy said "So you're officially a traitor to Slytherin house as well as your own ancestor. Being friends with Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors"

Nico rolled his eyes "Salazar Slytherin isn't my ancestor you idiot, he is practicslly my brother"Nico said "either way you wizards are just the same. There's no difference with a halfblood and a pureblood wizard you're all blessed by Hecate. The Muggleborns are actually more special since they got their powers first hand same as a legacy or child of Hecate"

Malfoy started to get angry." you can't talk to me like that my father ..."

"My father could kill you in a blink of an eye so I suggest you stop with the half blood insults to me or any other demigod"

Malfoy just gave up and walked back to the Slytherin table. Fred and George walked up from behind Nico and had him shoulder to shoulder again.

"Wow di Angelo, we didn't know you were that scary" Fred said

"Maybe we should steer clear of you"George said

"After all you might kill us at sight"they said jokingly

"Whatever guys" he said "Percy this is Fred and George Weasley, the Stoll brothers of Hogwarts"

"I'm Fred and he's George" Fred said. He and George both held out their hand. Percy playfully crossed his hands and shook both of theirs

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon"

"Oh, so this is our brother's counterpart" Fred said

"Yeah hey you think we can prank Perfect Percy when he comes here" George said

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked

"Like I said Stoll Brothers, now lets go before your girlfriend starts lecturing us like Professor McGonagall" Nico said grabbing his arm "See you guys"

"See you, hope to see you guys at the War Games tomorrow night" Percy called back

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked

"They have these activities at night, and there is one tomorrow we are allowed to sign up to watch" I explained as I started eating breakfast excitedly hoping the next day would come faster.

* * *

><p>We were lead by one of the Campers in purple shirts to the Quiditch pitch ... or what I thought was the Quiditch pitch. it looked the same with high stands and the house colors but in the middle instead of just a huge field and the three hoops stood a huge fort. hundreds of curious students filled the stands in anticipation. in the side, Standing in rows were Demigods in purple and orange. four stood in front like leaders, two in purple capes, the other in orange, three I recognized as Percy, Annabeth and Jason, also a familiar pair of hounds. they said some words of encouragement and the two groups dispersed. Those in purple were walking towards the fort while those in orange went to the other side of the field. The centaur, Chiron galloped over to the middle of the field.<p>

"Welcome Witches and Wizards, tonight we are going to show you an activity in our world known as The War Games. Tonight were going to have what we call the Siege. This shows one's streghth, weaknesses and trust. During the Games I strongly discourage you from walking to the field. Now without further ado, let the games begin" he galloped out of the way as a huge bell sounded Demigods in orange shirts attacked the fort throwing fire, sending tidal waves and charging in. after a few minutes, huge eagles swooped down carrying wounded players. the game was awe stricking fights were everywhere but they don't look tired, they looked like they were enjoying themselves.

"So what do you think" someone said from behind I jumped to see a boy in a dark cloak at first I thought it was Snape but after finding a familiar skull ring I knew who it was.

"Bloody Hell, Nico I thought you were Snape"Ron exclamed Nico just grinned.

"some of the campers even think that he's my brother" Nico said jokingly "so hows the games going so far?"

"Its amazing, " I said "why are you not there?"

"I don't join these games" he said plainly "I'd rather join capture the flag"

"How do you win in this game?" Hermione asked "What's your objective?"

"Well, usually you have to go through four forts to get to the center and get the flags but since Camp Jupiter have five cohorts and Camp Half blood are the attacking team so there are five forts" Nico explained "That's the attackers' objective while the defenders' objective is to keep them away, simple as that"

"Well who's wining?" I asked eagerly through my binoculars

"Well Annabeth said she had a plan so most likely look for any abnormal hapenings or more likely a boy in a hurricane." right on cue an explotion occurred water spewed everywhere an Percy stood in a hurricane along with most of the orange team stampeding through the forts. The hurricane disappeared as fights grew and I saw something purple from the corner of my eye

"What's that?" I asked they all looked at where I was pointing Nico smirked

"Annabeth" he said

The flag past through the crowds without being noticed when the floating flag reached the edge of the five forts and made its way out of the outer fort. A bell rang everyone stopped fighting and Annabeth appeared holding a purple flag that magically changed to orange.

"Camp Half blood has won the siege" Chiron announced the demogods were again in rows and leaders shook hands. while the others cheered for having a great game.

"They must be barking mad" Hermione said "did you see all those injured they could have killed themselves for what a game."

"What are you talking about that was bloody amazing" Ron said

"Did you see them they fought each other like they were nothing and none of them held back they fought like soldiers of an army" I said "And their camp site was amazing"

"But still for kids like us? they should be at school studying..." Hermione said

"Blimey Hermione, you're starting to sound like my mum" Ron said

"Whatever all I know is that what they are doing is intense most kids aren't even allowed to hold a kitchen knife at that age let alone a sword" Hermione defended seeing the younger kids celebrating ny clashing their swords together

She was right from all that has happened in the Siege I think that this tournament is going to be very interesting

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was long sorry if i might not update soon I have to study but please...<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. The Power of Experience

**HEY! sorry for the long wait I had my friend change my password so i could study well it worked...a bit made this chapter while studying where my best ideas come from... anyway on with the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Power of Experience<p>

Percy

"Hey Seaweed Brain, WAKE UP"

I opened my eyes groggily and turned my head to an opened door. Standing in the doorway was Annabeth in her Camp shirt and jeans hands on her hips.

"Good you're awake" she said I rolled my eyes

"Come on Anine,its Saturday we don't have training" I said putting the pillow over my head. Strangely she left, I thought she really let me go back to sleep … but thought wrong. Then Nico and Jason were beside me "Payback time" Jason said.

The next thing I knew, I was out of my room with Jason and Nico were below me laughing as strong winds made me airborne. Thalia was right in front of me… ON THE SECOND FLOOR!

"Okay guys I'm awake, let me down." I said struggling to get down

"What do you guys think? Should I let him down?" Jason asked

"Nah" Nico said "He's having so much fun up there what do you think, Thals"

She shrugged "Okay guys you can let him down now" Annabeth said out of nowhere. The winds stopped and I landed face first on the first floor, Jason and Nico were rolling on the floor laughing. Thanks to the curse of Achilles no broken bones or wounds, arriving in Ancient Greece and at the Doors of Death made me cursed again. This is both a good thing and bad. Good because I'm invincible again, bad because now the monsters will try twice as hard to kill me.

"Really funny guys" I said getting back on my feet Annabeth smirking, Jason and Nico were still laughing.

"Anyway..." Annabeth started "why don't we go to the castle I want to see more of their architecture"

"Sure, you might as well bring a piece if parchment with your name on it" Nico said "I reckon you want to join the tournament"

"You reckon?" Jason said "I think you're becoming British"

"Yes I reckon" Nico said in a British accent "I also reckon that Thalia wouldn't want to join us to see the Golden Trio since Ron fancies her" Jason and I burst into laughter as Thalia's face turned red with anger.

"I think Death boy needs to cool down" she said as she tackled Nico shoving him to my room and closing the door. I can hear Nico frantically knocking on the door then the knocking died. Everyone looked paled

"Thalia what did you do!" Annabeth said "He could drown" Annabeth quickly made her way through the door opening to showing an empty room.

"He's not here" Jason choked

"Whose not there?" a girl's voice asked curiously everyone jumped and turned to see Hazel. her luminescent golden eyes staring at us in curiosity. "Who are you looking for?"

"Me" Nico said from the second floor completely drenched and jumping back to the first. "Apparently they think it would be funny to shuve me into Percy's room"

"Okay... I'm going to look for Arion, see you later" Hazel said leaving the cabin.

'Yeah we've got to go to so we can explore the castle" Annabeth said

"Okay just let me change first" I said motioning to my pajamas

"Yeah I need to get out of these wet clothes too" Nico said "why don't you guys go ahead to the great hall and the both of us will catch up"

"Sure" Thalia said "come in Annabeth, Jason"

"make sure you two don't get lost... or kill each other " Annie said Nico rolled his eyes

"Don't worry I know my way around this place" he said but she ignored him

"See you later" Annabeth said we kissed then they left I re-entered my room for a change of clothes I looked around my underwater room seems like this is going to be a long year.

Nico lead me to the great hall. even after a week of being here this place still amazes me. I found Jason and Thalia talking to Harry, Ron,and Hermione. I noticed that Thalia was staying as far away from Ron as possible. and Ron still had that lovesick look on his face

"Hey guys" Nico said casually as we reached them

"Hey" one of them said I think it was Harry but I was too busy looking for Annabeth.

"Have you guys seen Annabeth?" I asked

"She's over there talking to one of the Ravenclaws" Ron said pointing to another direction where I saw two blond haired girls

"I'll see you guys later " I walked over to them.

" Hey Annabeth" I said from behind causing her to jump and point her knife at my throat. she sighed in relief when she saw it was me.

"you're such a Seaweed Brain sometimes I told you never to do that" she said angrily

"sorry Annie I had to ..." I said jokingly " who's your new friend? "

" this is Luna Lovegood, she's a wizard and a descendant of Athena, Luna this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson"

"nice to meet you Percy " she said in her high pitch voice holding out her hand

"you too Luna " I said shaking her hand

"Are you planning to join the tournament? I hear its very exciting but I wouldn't want to join their tasks could give me wrackspurts" Luna said

"Yeah I'm planning to join... what are wackspirt"

"wrackspurts," she corrected "their these little creatures that go inside your head and make your brain all fuzzy"

" okay...?" then I looked at Annie for an explanation but she just shrugged

"anyway Luna its nice to meet you but Percy and I are going to explore the castle"

"sure good luck" she said "watch out for Nargles"s

we headed back to the others

" Hey guys we're going to go around the castle I want to see more of the architecture wanna come?" Annabeth said

"I'll go with you " Thalia said desperately

" sure thing Thals, how about you Jason? "

"Nah I'm good I have to look for Piper before Leo drives her mad with which cabin is the Aphrodite cabin again?"

" I think with Hephaestus cabin" I said

"okay I need to go before she goes mad" Jason said running out of the Great Hall

" what's the matter with Jason?" Hermione asked

"it's nothing it's just that his girlfriend's the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin and since their sharing a huge cabin with the Hephaestus cabin..." I started

"her cabin mates will drive her mad,asking her if they could give them a makeover then they'll fight again " Thalia said

"not to mention that Leo's there" I said " anyway we're going to look around the castle"

"Mind if I join" Ron asked

" yes" Thalia hissed quietly

" Ron," Hermione scolded "we've got a lot of homework to do remember"

"oh yeah" he said groaning "I can do it tomorrow theyll need a guide"

"Nah we'll be fine" Annabeth said "See you guys later" the Annabeth started to drag me away and Thalia runnin by her flank.

"That was a close one ain't it Thals?" I said she scowled at me

"lets just concentrate on out little trip please"

"sure" I said "Let's explore the labyrinth known as Hogwarts"

one week later

"Go ahead put your name in" the great hall was filled with people just talking, hanging out, studying or placing their name in the goblet. Harry and Ron were kept telling me to enter, well pushing me would be more presice. I know that you think I would have been the first to enter ,but hey on my defence I was busy with training, spending time with Annabeth, goofing off and all that stuff.

"Alright , alright" I was being pushed by two overly excited wizards.I stepped through a foggy circle line around the goblet ,I threw a piece of paper into the goblet. the fire turned blue as the piece of paper turned to ashes. I stumbled as I left the foggy circle ,making a fool of myself and making everyone I know laugh

"Nice one ,man" Jason said as he placed his name in the goblet and casually walked back next to Piper. "real smooth"

"I hit my foot on something"

"sure you did, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Don't you think that its a bit dangerous?" Hermione asked looking up from her book "just cause you guys are Demigods doesn't mean you have to risk your lives for this I mean seriously you guys seem as old as us"

"that, Hermione is where you are wrong" I said playfully "I'm not sure how old you think we are that's cause we don't exactly act like it, well I at least don't."

Jason mumbled something in agreement as Annabeth said Seaweed Brain under her breath.

"Then how old are you then?" Ron asked

"Well I just turned 17 last August, Annabeth is also 17 while Jason here is 16 same with Piper" I said

"let me guess Nico's 16?" Harry guessed. " he looks older than us"

"no he's the same around 14 turning 15" Annabeth said " he just acts a bit older from travelling around alot"

"well he is older" I mumbled

Annabeth hit me at the back of my head like I let something slip.

"What!" I demanded

"I don't think you were suppose to say that you know that's a sore subject for him"

"Why? what happened?" Harry asked

"better let him tell you" Jason said while Annabeth was still glaring at me "oh look there he is now"

Right on que Nico walked towards us, in his usual aviator jacket, jeans and sneakers.

"Hey, Nico you planning on entering?" I asked trying to avoid how much trouble I was in.

"Maybe later" he said "so what were we talking about?"

"The tournament" Piper said "apparently they think that we're a bit young to join"

"And Percy mentioned something about you being older than the rest of us" I glared at Ron because Nico was already glaring at me.

"It slipped" I said defensively

"Whatever" he said then the Weasley twins came in cheering some of the students were cheering

"Yeah we did it" Fred said

"Finished brewing it this morning" George said

"Its not going to work" Hermione said

"Why is that, Granger?" Fred asked

"See that" she said motioning her hand at the foggy circle. "That's an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself"

"So?" they asked

"So" she said closing her book " a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled with something as stupid and dimwitted as an aging potion"

"That's why it will work" Fred said

"cause its so stupid and dimwitted" George said the two of them were standing on the bench, shaking the vile.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George!"

"Bottoms up!" they drank the viles together and jumped to the age line

"Yeah..."then they placed two pieces of parchment into the fire. which like mine turned blue and back to normal.

"Yeah"'they said again then the fire turned green and shot them to the air throwing them across the room turning them into two old men.

"You said!"

"You said!" they both started arguing on the floor everyone was laughing or chanting "fight!" Nico shook his head so did Hermione. Nico stepped into the age line and threw a piece of parchment from inside his pocket. Then he came back with both Harry and Ron looking at him.

"What?"

"Your not yet 17 and you manage to put your name in?" Harry asked

"I'm here as a demigod not as a student" he said plainly "as for age that's just a number you can't always say someone is older just from their age"

"Spoken like an old wise man, Nico" I said jokingly. he scowled at me

"What is it with you and age?" Harry asked

"Apperantly Percy here won't let me forget my past" Nico said

"Hey its not my fault that you act out of your age" he said

"Yeah because it was my choice to go to the Lotus Casino with my sister 70 years ago" he said but before I could say anything he disappeared.

"Whats the matter with him?" Ron asked

"He just lost his sister" Jason said

"I thought his sister died years ago" Harry said

"He means he lost his sister forever" I said "she chose to be reborn, he can never see her as her again. he has been like this ever since ... I better go talk to him" I gave Annabeth a kiss and went out in the rain to look for my disturbed cousin, Nico.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and for the reviews<strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Friends, Family and Champions

**OKAY I am so sorry that it was a late update but I had a lot to do sorry but the next update would be very late since I'm going out of town…YEY and some driving lessons and summer classes(groan) but I'm making this my NUMBER one priority so :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Family, Friends and Champions<p>

Nico

I shadow travelled back to my room in the cabin. I miss Bianca. One of the only ones who cared and understands me. The one I could talk to easily. I just can't believe she's gone for good. Gaea lured me in her trap using her soul. I saw her floating while I was trying to control the entire population ghost. I followed her, I looked around I didn't recognize that part of the Underworld. The next thing I knew there were two monsters gripping my arms. And Bianca was by the river of Lethe to erase her memory but she never came out. Her soul was washed away in the current gone for good then I was knocked out. I wished I was dead; believe me I wanted to be, to be reborn, to forget this had ever happened. But I was reminded that I still have a sister, and my friends. I'm not really angry at Percy but did he really have to remind me of that? I needed sometime alone. I was just hanging around the room. When my really annoying cousin was knocking on my door.

"Hey Nico, are you in there?" Percy asked while barging through the door.

"Perce what's the point of knocking when you're going to barge into the door?"

"Sorry and sorry for what happened back there."

"Yeah... I just needed an excuse to get out if there" I sat up and Percy entered the room taking a seat next to me. I sighed there's no getting away from him now. Instead I stood up "come on Seaweed Brain, let's see who's the champion for Camp Half-Blood"

* * *

><p>The picking of Champions was huge. The entire Camp Half blood sat with the Griffindor while those of Camp Jupiter at Hufflepuff. Dumbledore, Chiron , a little girl, aka Artemis, and another man, who I recognize as Cornelius Fudge aka the minister aka the man who thinks there are men who eats death (seriously what's with that who would want to eat Thanatos), were in front talking. I was seated beside Travis and Connor Stoll who were debating on who will be chosen. They got bored and tried to find a way to annoy me. The other ways didn't work so they tried staring at me which I gave back with a glare causing a lot of stares from the Griffindor table.<p>

"Who do you think would get chosen" I asked out of boredom

"Probably Percy"

"Or Annabeth"

"Or Thalia"

"Or Jason

"Maybe even you"

"Most likely one of you Big Three kids"

"This means we can do anything we could…"

"Do anything to annoy you while you're training" they said together and smiled mischievously

"Don't you dare" I threatened apparently they seem to rely on me to handle these two buffoons

"Shh, it's about to start" Harry said while watching us argue

Dumbledore called everyone's attention. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. The man known as Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions." He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches. . .

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered. The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white. "The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Viktor Krum rose from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!" The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned green instead of red, the color of Greek fire. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Camp-Half Blood" said Dumbledore "is Percy Jackson!"

Both Camps cheered loudly, there were some exchanges of money and someone from the Fifth Cohort brought a flag with the symbol of the Fifth and started waving it. Percy stood up, after being pushed by Annabeth from his shock; he walked towards Dumbledore and went to the next chamber after being patted on the back by Chiron. Then everyone was again focusing on the goblet whose flames were back to normal. Then in a few seconds it started to turn… silver, probably the champion for the Hunters, then another piece of parchment flew out of the cup. Flying into Dumbledore's hand.

"The champion for the hunters of Artemis" Dumbledore announced "is Thalia Grace"

The hunters were on their feet with applause as Thalia walked up to Dumbledore and to the next chamber. The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned Pink. Another piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore "is Fleur Delacour!"

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms. When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. then silence... we watched as the flame on the goblet again turned green and the second demigod was chosen.

"the champion for camp Jupiter is." Dumbledore said "Jason Grace"

the entire population of camp Jupiter stood up in applause for their praetor. Jason walked towards the teacher's table with his purple cape blowing. the fifth cohort again waved the flag back and forth as Jason left the room.

The Hogwarts champion next... And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the last piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"No!" said Ron loudly, the uproar from the next table was too great it was lost in the wind. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our six champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, and the remaining demigods to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out "Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY sorry for the short chapter i have posted a poll for those who would want me to change the champion from Percy to Nico (i m flexible i was tring to choose from Percy or Nico so i need help )<br>**


	8. Warnings

**Chapter 8: Warnings**

**Percy**

* * *

><p>The room had started to fill. Till all the champions have entered, I was just talking with Victor. Apparently he is a known player for a game here in the Wizarding World. He even offered to teach me trust me from flying with blackjack. I like flying but if its non-Pegasus I would be blasted off the sky. And the last thing on my 'I don't want to happen' list is to be blasted off the sky. And speaking of blasting off the sky both Thalia and Jason were the champions. Man, this is going to be tough. There were already six of us in the room when someone unexpected entered. It was Harry!<p>

"Hey, Scar Head" Thalia called "what are you doing here"

"What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

She thought he had come to deliver a message. He just stood there, looking us. There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He grabbed Harry by the arm and studied him.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary Ladies and Gentlemen," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing us all. "May I introduce - incredible though it may seem the seventh champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. I was just in plain shock and disbelief. He said that he was too young and I was with him the whole time during their free time. Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Thalia and Jason both looked as well in disbelief except more alert like they think he is an imposter. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said,

"Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!" Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered. We demigods have to comment on this. Things like that happen to us all the time this is no coincidence. Fleur frowned.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "E cannot compete. 'E is too young." The three of us looked at her bewildered we all look younger than her more or less Harry's age as estimate she looked at us "no offenz"

"Well. . . it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet.. . I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage. . . . It's down in the rules, you're obliged. . . Harry will just have to do the best he -" The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, or who I know better as the Hades look alike , Chiron and even Artemis.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!" I saw Harry's expression he looked enraged like he was insulted Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions - or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" He gave a short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

"It is unusual for Mr. Potter to enter especially with the new age restriction and your age line" Artemis said seriously though it's a bit hard to take her seriously as a 12year old. I think the bow in her hand made her intimidating.

"Yeah. We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here –"

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair. Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No," said Harry. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows. "Did you ask an older student or a demigod to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.

"No," said Harry vehemently.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime. Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that -"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore politely. "Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" said Professor McGonagall angrily.

"Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!" She shot a very angry look at Professor Snape.

"Mr. Crouch.. . Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our - er - objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?" Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed. Chiron and Artemis were both looking a bit bored at the situation.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out - it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament -"

"- in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?" Moody had just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk.

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards -"

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter," growled Moody, "but. . . funny thing. . . I don't hear him saying a word. . .

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Seriously!" I was on my feet "do you think that he entered himself? People die in these competitions" they were all staring at me like I was talking in another language… and I get that a lot so I know how it looks like

"Yes Percy's right" Chiron said "it's impossible for a fifteen year old boy to enter himself in this competition someone wants him dead"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it," said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl. An extremely tense silence followed these words. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Moody, old man. . . what a thing to say!"

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," said Karkaroff loudly. I nearly burst out laughing seriously this man needs a life "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"Imagining things, am I?" growled Moody. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that goblet. . ."

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools and the three camps are to compete in the tournament.. . . I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category.. . ."

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," said Karkaroff coldly, "and a very ingenious theory it is - though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously. . . ."

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff - as you ought to remember...

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly. I was looking around till Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff. I thought Mad- eye WAS his name oh well

"How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do. . .

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr -"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it." Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. "Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes . . . the first task . . ." He moved forward into the firelight. He looked sick and very pail. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told us, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard. . . or in a hero is very important.

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands or with only one of your weapons. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment... I've left young Weatherby in charge.. . . Very enthusiastic. . . a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told. . .

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Barry, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly.

"It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch with a touch of his old impatience.

"Professor Karkaroff - Madame Maxime- Chiron _Lady Artemis - a nightcap?" said Dumbledore. Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room. We could hear them both talking very fast in French as they went off into the Great Hall. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and they, too, exited, though in silence.

"Come, you three" Chiron said much more patiently the three of us followed him and Artemis back outside to Chiron's office.

"Congratulations in becoming the champions for our team" Chiron said with a smile "beware these task are just as dangerous as your quest so don't be too complacent. Anyway I have to get to bed so…" he motioned to Artemis.

"Thank you Chiron" she said politely "since we expected you three would end up as champions your fathers and uncles wanted to give you something" she raised her hand them I felt a weight at my neck. I looked at my necklace there were three additional beads. One blue with an eagle, one green with a trident and lastly a black with a skull. The symbols of the big three.

"This will help you in your time of need" Artemis said "and they also stop you from being blasted out of the sky or drowned to death now you need to go to sleep good luck heroes"

* * *

><p><strong>Nico<strong>

* * *

><p>Dream….or is it<p>

_I was having the weirdest dream ever I dreamt of a house in the middle of nowhere. There was a man that kept snickering like a rat, and a younger one kneeling in front of a sofa chair. A snake slithered past my foot and to the man in the sofa._

_ "Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail," it said. It sounded worse than the snake_

_"In-indeed, My Lord?" said the man called Wormtail. _

_"Indeed, yes," said the voice, _

_"According to Nagini, our guest has arrived" then I felt a cane on my shoulder I turned around and saw a glimpse of platinum white hair before I was knocked out._

I woke up with a start. All I saw was darkness, like I had my eyes closed. Then I felt my hands in cold chain behind my back. My demigod instincts took over as I tried to wriggle myself out of the chains.

"Hey! Whoever you are" I shouted "Release me immediately!" a metallic door opened

"Of course not." A snickering voice from my dream said "you will help my lord be reborn"

"I will never help you" I said

"You won't have a choice" another voice said then pain exploded like I was being burned alive. Like having an ambrosia overdose, which is worse than the basilisk venom. I screamed like bloody murder but the pain only worsens. "We need a submissive lad not a rebellious one. You will help us or feel a pain worse than death"

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYONE SORRY for the very late update I had the worse case of writter's block ever. and i added the last part since i wanted Nico to have a big part in this. Like everyone also wanted. :P THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Dragons and Nico

**Chapter Nine: Dragons and Nico**

**Jason**

* * *

><p>Being a demigod I'm use to unexpected happenings. But being chosen for Champion now that was a surprise. There are a lot of legionnaires that are more experienced and are better fighters than me …Reyna for example. I know its weird coming from the guy who faced a giant, battled the Trojan monster and all that but it's true. I know that one mistake could make me disgrace Rome. Especially being its praetor. I fell asleep as soon as I got to the cabin.<p>

In the middle of the night.

I woke up with a start I heard a door open. I groaned and looked at the clock. it was 2 in the morning who could be awake at this time of night. I went to check it out the door across me was a man around 20 years or older he was carrying a pale boy in black pajamas who was clearly knocked out. It was Nico! the man was kidnapping Nico. he saw me I took out my sword and charged but apparently not quick enough. He took out his wand and shot a spell.

"Stupefy" he said then the next thing I know I was in the floor completely paralized. he was now standing right above me. he shot another spell and everything went dark

* * *

><p>"Hey Sparky!" I opened my eyes and saw Percy and Thalia were right on top of me " you sleep well? " Percy asked trying not to laugh. I noticed I was lying down in the floor.<p>

"Not funny Percy" I said getting back in my feet.

"So what happened to you anyway?" Thalia said "how did you end up in the middle of the room?

"I don't know" I said yawning "all I remember is going to bed last night"

"You sure?" Thalia said with concern

"Hey maybe he sleep walked" Percy said jokingly I shot him my best glare. He plainly ignored me "hey I don't mean to alarm anyone but has anyone seen Nico?"

"No actually maybe he is still asleep." Thalia said

"No" Hazel said from behind Thalia "I got this from inside his room" she held up a sheet of paper with a message in Greek.

"It says he is in the underworld" she said "helping dad with something"

"In the middle of the night?" Percy asked

"Apparently" Hazel shrugged

"Anyway why don't we go to the castle" Percy suggested

* * *

><p>We were called by some hyper Kid named Collin. He kept asking questions and asking to take our picture. He brought us to a small classroom with a large space in the middle. The only occupants of the room were Victor Krum from Durmstrang and the other Champion of Hogwarts Cedric Diggory. As soon as the kid walked away Percy groaned<p>

"Man that kid reminds me of Nico" Percy said "right Thals"

"Yeah like a few years ago" Thalia replied

"Yeah good times" Percy said

"How does that kid remind you of Nico?" I asked curiously "he seems a bit too serious this kid is like he just drank a mug of espresso"

"Oh you didn't see Nico back then" Thalia said "it was before I joined the hunters and Bianca was still alive"

"Bianca?"

"his older sister" Percy said "his real older sister back then Nico was like that kid awhile ago but worse I seriously wanted to throw him into a meat flavored sack and feed him to the Hunter's wolf"

"Good thing that you didn't. He was great help during the war"

"Yes he is a powerful hero indeed" Dumbledore said with Chiron at his flank from behind me making me jump "he saved a girl from being killed here two years ago"

"Really?"I said

"So that's where he went" Thalia said

Percy shrugged "I was asleep for eight months"

"Anyway we should continue" Chiron said "I am here to check your weapons for any defects. Percy"

Percy brought out his pen and uncapped it. It turned to a three-foot long bronze sword. He gave to Chiron. Chiron checked its blade and hilt. After a few more test he returned it to Percy. He motioned to Thalia. She reluctantly gave him her bow. He again did a few tests on the bow then returned it. He motioned for mine I flipped my new coin it turned heads and into a sword. He checked it like Percy's and returned it to me. When Chiron finished he motioned for us to join the other four. Then a lady, with spectacle looking glasses that made her looking like a bug, entered.

"This is Rita Skeeter" Ludo Bagman said, gesturing toward the bug looking witch. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet. ... "

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry. I don't exactly know why he is so famous here in the Wizarding World

I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Harry.

"The youngest champion, you know. . . to add a bit of color?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman.

"That is - if Harry has no objection?"

"Er -" Harry said nervously but he was already dragged away.

"What was that about?" I asked Victor

"He iz famous here" Victor said "he iz known to be ze only one to survive the killing curse"

"So that's why here he is known as 'The boy who lived'" said Cedric "and from what I heard you guys are well known around yourselves as well even here rumors are starting to spread"

"Rumors?"

"You know like someone told me that you shouldn't get Thalia and Nico mad and that Percy is invunerable" he said Percy was laughing "what's with that?"

"lets just say that they have a temper..." Percy said

"and if you're a boy don't start flirting with ANY of the hunters if you want to end up in the infirmary with a silver arrow poking out of your body" I glaced back at Thalia. thankfully she is talking to Fleur. "and as for Percy's ...condition was some ancient curse. the curse of Achilles"

"ze myth about zhat boy with an arrow at his ankle" victor said

"yeah him"Percy said "the curse makes you invincible except for a small part of your body. problem is you can tire out easily. "

"and that's only part of our families...advantages and disadvantages." the bug lady came back in the room with Harry in tow

"Well its time to start with the interviews then" she said "who's next?"

apperantly she did this from youngest to eldest so my cousin, sister and everyone ekse looked at me. Rita seems to get the point."good the demigod next" she hastily grabbed my arm and started to drag me out of the room.

she brought me all the way to a broom closet "Comfortable?"

"uh fine"

"so what is your name title or anything that you do as a hero?"

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, praetor of the twelfth legion."

"I see so what made you Jason Grace age of fourteen.."

"I'm sixteen"

"think if joining a competition of this ... difficulty? attention problems?"

"no not really "

"What about your parents don't you think they sill be worried to see you a fourteen year old here now fighting this, Leading a band of warriors into a dangerous quest."

"No our parents need us in the war" I protested "And I am SIXTEEN"

"You sure your "gods" can't do it themselves aren't they powerful enough to fight them on their own" she said sarcastically I saw her sarcasm and I knew what she was implying

"You think I am lying don't you" I said plainly "you think that gods don't exist"

"Of course I do" she said "gods don't exist I think…..

The first part was good enough. I stormed out of the broom closet with her following me at my flank, asking questions and being annoying. When I came noisily back to the room everyone was looking at me but I ignored them and went straight to my sister and cousin,

"_She's lucky I didn't stab her with my staff" _I said to them in Greek which I learned while in camp half blood

"_Why what did she say?" _Thalia asked

"_She thinks were pretending and gods don't exist" _I said "_she starts talking about how we are weak and incapable of winning a war against the giants or the titans"_

They started protesting in Greek as well and didn't stop till Chiron came in and broke it up. He told us to line up for the photo. They took some shots and Rita continues the interviews. She started with Thalia who reluctantly followed her. And when she came back there was a new look in her eyes one like a hungry wolf. Everyone, including me, stayed away from her till the interviews were done. Even Percy was angry at this lady. After his turn we decided to go back to the cabin and i decided take a nap to calm down…

* * *

><p>Dream<p>

I saw a man who looked like a rat, and even twitched like one, enter locked door with bars. Inside was another set of bars and a boy in black clothes, hands and feet tied with a golden chain, blindfolded.

"So have you made your decision, kid?"

"No I won't join you" the kid's voice sounded familiar "you can't do anything to make me betray the gods or my father" the man brought out his wand and waved it over the boy the blindfold went off and I saw his face… It was Nico di Angelo

The man pointed his want Nico and shot a spell at him. Nico screamed worse than those at the fields of punishment. It lasted for awhile before the man lifted the spell. Nico was panting frantically I thought the man was finished but I stand corrected. He again lifted his wand and shot him again. Nico's agonizing screams filled the cell. The poor kid looked like a wreck. His clothes were tattered there are small cuts around his limbs, like that spell wasn't torture enough. When the man finally finished he put down his wand and into his pocket. He fiddled with the other keys to the bars. When he opened the door, Nico was skidding to the edge of the room looking absolutely terrified. The man brought out a knife.

"Fine, Fine" Nico stuttered like his life depended on it "I give! You win!"

"Good" the man said unchaining his feet he lifted him up "it's time for you to meet the Dark Lord"

* * *

><p>I went to the castle with Piper before dawn. I woke up so early that the sun isn't up yet. So I went to the cabin which the Aphrodite Cabin and Hephaestus Cabin shared and called for Piper. We went for a walk I told her of my dream. She looked unsettled.<p>

"So you didn't tell anyone?" she said we were by the lake under the tree.

"No I'm not sure how I can tell them. Especially Percy and Hazel"

"I'm not sure how you can do it but you've got to tell them sometime" she said "don't worry you'll figure it out" she made me face her "I know you will" we kissed and used the rest of the time watching the sunrise.

"Hey Ron" I called he was talking to some guy that looked familiar I was with Piper walking around the grounds

"Hey Jason " he said the guy he was talking to turned. It was Charlie Weasley.

"Hey Piper, Jason how've you been"

"I've been better, woke up in the wrong side of the bed this morning" I said sheepishly

"Yeah," Piper said "and he isn't joking too" they both laughed

"So what are you doing here anyway" I asked

"Well I'm here for the first task" Charlie said "come check it out"

We walked deeper into the forest and we heard roaring. There were dragons in cages

"Are those Dragons?" Piper choked

"Yes"

"That's the first task" I asked

"Yeah we brought them all the way from Romania and other places" Charlie said "and trust me those ancient dragons were harder to control than the Norwegian Ridgeback"

"Ancient Dragons?" Piper looked around then she looked through one side then she turned pale "isn't that … A Hydra?"

I turned to where she was looking. And saw the terrible seven headed dragon I was completely shocked "they aren't seriously going to let us fight THAT?"

"I'm not sure really but I think you have to face them though" Charlie said "anyway why don't you guys go back I have to go back to work"

* * *

><p>I rushed back into the room totally shocked and a bit nervous the two were fighting with each other.<p>

"Guys stop fighting at once" I said "The Next Task is with DRAGONS!"

"You're joking?" Percy asked "please tell me you're joking"

"Did I ever joke at something this serious?"

"No"

"Then you answered your question"

"Why would they use Dragons of all monsters for the first task?" Thalia said

"All I know is that we have to fight them on the first task" I said

"Well" Percy stood up "Then we'll just have to show them whose boss"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys thanks for the AWESOME reviews… YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME 900+ views most ive had in one day THANKS and here is the new chapter. Also thanks for the compliments and suggestions: P WUS (will update soon)<strong>

**BTW I have set up a poll on what you want Thalia to do at the Yule Ball feel free to vote. If you want you can PM me who you want to be her date if you want her to have a date.**

**READ AND REVIEW… PLEASE**


	10. The Task and The Troubled

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The task and the Troubled <strong>

**Percy**

* * *

><p>The first task. It is now making me nervous. I still think I can beat them though but facing dragons can be a little extreme. Yeah I battled a hydra when I was thirteen but I had help. I had Tyson, my really big half brother, and Annabeth, my very strategic girl friend. Now we have to face the dragons alone and I don't even know what were supposed to do! I was pacing back and forth inside the tent.<p>

"Perce, stop it" Jason exclaimed "your making me nervous."

"Yeah Perce," Thalia said "what happened to the whole 'we'll show them whose boss' act?"

"How are you all calm? I hear there is a Drakon!" I said

"Yeah" Jason agreed "I told you that"

"Not Dragon" I said "Drakon! D-R-A-K-O-N"

"Wow Seaweed Brain can spell" someone said from behind me I turned to see Annabeth beside Thalia, I grabbed her into a hug. Then we saw a flash directed beside us.

"Ahh young love how… lovely" she said with a sickly sweet voice. Everyone was giving her stares of disgust and hatred "oh don't worry I'm just here for my article in the news paper."

"What in Hades are you doing here?" Thalia demanded

"This room iz for Championz… and Friends" said Victor the camera man took another shot then she turned her head

"Well I think were done here"

Thalia looked like she was about to explode. When Rita turned around she nocked her arrow.

"Thalia don't" I said but it was too late. It missed her head by an inch and nearly hit Chiron's tail as it bounced around to the other entrance which was where the teachers were entering. I was laughing my head off. Causing weird looks from the others.

"Why are you laughing?" Annabeth asked

I whispered to her what had happened years ago when Chiron tried to teach me archery. She smirked then hit me at the back of my head. HARD

"OW what was that for?" I was rubbing the back of my head even with the Mark of Achilles that hurt.

"That was for Thalia" she said she looked at Thalia "you can thank me later" she kissed me and left.

Harry entered the tent looking nervous. Ludo Bagman was briefing us on the first task. But when he heard Harry enter he turned around.

"Harry! Good-o!" said Bagman happily, looking around at him. "Come in, come in, and make yourself at home!" Bagman looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, and was way too happy. He was wearing his old Wasp robe.

"Well, now we're all here – time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - err - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too... ah; yes... your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack. "Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour. She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon - a Welsh Green. Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, then I knew we weren't the only ones that knew: Madame Maxime must have told her what was coming.

"Ah the Welsh Green" Bagman said then offered Thalia the bag

She nervously put her hand. She when she was pulling her hand out the dragon was spewing out fire from its mouth or one of its mouths. It was a Hydra. I looked at her paled. She knew what was wrong. The Hydra was one of the Hardest to kill. And was one of the most dangerous other than the Drakon.

Krum also know what was our task. He pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground.

Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-gray Swedish Short Snout. He looked scared. He glanced at Harry in disbelief like they shared some kind of secret.

He offered Jason the bag. He looked worse than the day he told us of the dragons. He put his hand in the bag. And our worse fears had been realized. There was a Drakon. It was bright green and terrifying red eyes

"Oh gods" I muttered "I've seen that before"

"The Aethiopian Drakon" Chiron agreed "one of the monsters that attacked from The Battle of the Labyrinth."

"The what?" Jason asked bewildered looking at me I mouthed at him _tell you later_

Bagman held out the bag to me. I am containing myself from laughing seriously Bagman was holding out a BAG. ..Damn ADHD. Anyway I reached into the bag. I held on to something that made me freeze its scales were as hard as titanium and it felt like a snake. I pulled out my hand and looked at the miniature drakon. I was going to face The Lydian Drakon, the most dangerous creature in the world.

Thalia recognized it and looked at me in pity. Jason and Chiron seem to recognize it too. Chiron placed his hand on my shoulder.

Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out a vicious looking dragon. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and We are going to do this oldest first so Mr. Diggory goes first then Mr. Krum, Ms. Delacour , Mr. Jackson, Ms. Grace" Thalia growled at the mention of her last name "then Mr. Grace, then lastly Mr. Potter"

"Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now. . . Harry . . . could I have a quick word? Outside?" "Er . . . yes," said Harry blankly, and he got up and went out of the tent with Bagman.

After a moment, Harry came back inside to looking paled. Seconds later, we heard the roar of the crowd, which meant Cedric, had entered the enclosure and was now face-to-face with the living counterpart of his model. There was an ACTUAL dragon. This means just one thing. I am dead meat

* * *

><p>Percy's turn<p>

The whistle was blown to declare the finish of Fleur Delacour's turn.

"Three down four to go" Bagman announced "Next up is Perseus Jackson of Camp Half Blood."

I looked at both Jason and Thalia who gave me a thumbs up and mouthed good luck. Then I stepped out of the tent. There were cheering and clapping that I manage to drown out. I looked around and glanced at my surroundings I can't see a drakon or the golden egg

Then the ground shook behind me was the Lydian Drakon around its neck hanging like a tag on a collar was the golden egg. Oh great, I have to get close to this creature. I concentrated hard and started to feel myself get lifted from the ground. I was now standing in my own personal hurricane. I brought out Riptide and charged at the monster. I manage not to get paralyzed like last time. But I can still feel the This-thing-is-going-to-kill-me paralysis. I flew past its head nearly getting singed by its fire breathing. I swung Riptide at the chain. The collar fell down but before I could reach it the drakon again spewed fire. I can feel storm clouds starting to gather electricity sparking into the clouds. I felt a bead on my necklace start to heat. When I looked down I saw the bead with a lighting edged on it start to glow, the blessing of Zeus. I raised my sword and electricity struck like a lightning rod. I used all my strength and charged to its neck near the chest. I stabbed it with my sword and let the electricity flow through it. It started to shake. It fell down and dissolved into dust. I can feel weariness start to kick in. I was back on the ground and removed the golden egg from the collar. I raised it up then there was cheering from the crowd. I waited for the judges' scores. I got a 7, 9, 6, 7, and10. Same as Victor got. I am tied with the 2nd placer! Man their very demanding. I went back to the tent and nearly collapse as the school nurse was going on with the check up. Now I know what Nico meant by "with great power come a great need to take a nap" I still wonder where he is.

* * *

><p>Thalia's Turn<p>

Percy killed the Drakon? Wow that is terribly brave I have to admit. But the last thing I would do is to let a boy look more powerful. It was obvious that he only won because of Dad's help. Now it's my turn and I will prove that girls are just as strong.

I stepped out of the tent ready to face my opponent. I scanned the grounds. Then something landed behind me. A seven headed Hydra. I shot a few arrows at its eye while looking for the egg. It was on top of the middle head…oh gods I feel myself get paler.

Why does the egg have to be so high? I shot it with my flaming arrow. It pierced through its eye. One head down six to go. It swung its tail towards me. It hit me hard; I was now clinging on to its tail. I found my way toward its back while it tried to shake me off. I was now at its neck with the dead head. Fortunately I shot the one that shoots fire, unfortunately, the other heads weren't so kind on a demigod climbing its neck and the egg was on the TOP OF THE MIDDLE HEAD!

I made my way to the middle head at the top. Oh gods I'm so high up, I was paralyzed. I took out my knife as the heads were getting close. I stabbed it deflecting it from me. When I already stabbed one in its eye, black fire erupted from its socket. The necklace I wore started to heat up. When its head docked down I jumped on it and made my way back to the ground. If my dad or one of my uncles is helping me here I might as well make it through. Being in life and death situation, I forget my fear of heights. I manage to get down without cowering in fear. I stabbed it in its chest or what I think is its chest. Its torso started to glow a bit as the fire erupted inside it. The head with the egg was now falling down. I ran to prevent being squashed. Then as soon as it fell I pulled off the egg from its head. cheers had erupted as I waved to the crowd and left the arena. I didn't even bother to look at the scores.

* * *

><p>Jason's Turn<p>

My sister did a good job with her dragon. it was now my turn. I got to my feet and got close to the opening of the tent. I looked at Harry. He mouthed at me good luck.

Thanks I said back then exited the tent as soon as they called my name. I scanned the grounds for my opponent. I heard some thumps on the ground… then it turned silent. I jumped as the drakon roared behind me. A giant version of the one I had picked out of the bag earlier. I readied my weapon which turned to a javelin instead of a sword and summoned the winds. I was now air borne as I searched for the egg. It was in the rocks just behind the drakon. I charged at the drakon. It swung its tail and I rolled out of the way. The months I spent training with the Greeks paid off after all. but the egg was not so lucky. When it swung its tail the egg was also hit and was now stuck at the spikes coming out of its tail. why can't this be easy ? I jumped as it swung its tail at me I manage to taka a ride. I was now where the egg was stuck and the drakon was moving too much. I used my weapon , the javelin ,and threw it. That kept the drakon preoccupied as I worked on pulling out the egg. I didn't feel my necklace start to heat up. But when I took looked at the drakon I've seen whatever I have done. The javelin hit its eye and sparks still erupted from it. I just realized that this won't be so hard after all.

* * *

><p>Nico di Angelo<p>

I was brought out to face their 'dark lord'. I can't believe it. I was so weak that I agreed to join them as if I could disgrace my heritage any lower. I wonder what would my father say if he saw me give in to them. I was now facing a shriveled body it looked like a child's . he was very skinny and sick looking. He had a face like a snake.

"So... Nico di Angelo, we meet again" it said

"Tom" I gasped "how are you..."

"There are many ways for me to return my dear cousin" he said "and one of which you know."

"A summoning" I gasped "you want me to summon your soul from the underworld?"

"Not exactly summoning." He said deviously "more of completing you will make my body

"What do you mean?" I demanded

"This body is weak and fragile." he said "the only way for me to survive is for you to help me restore my body and soul and you're the only one capable of doing that" the rising I've heard of it before he did it to himself. But only a direct descendant of Hades can accomplish such task. I felt the chains of my hand get lose and fell on the ground.

"Since you've agreed to help us in this task you are no longer our prisoner but our guest." he said "Wormtail! take him to one of the guestrooms upstairs."

"yes master" he said then motioned me to join him. He led me to a flight of stairs and showed me to an empty room. It had what you would normally find in a dorm room, a bed, a dresser and a bathroom. As soon as Wormtail left I was searching through my pockets and around the room hoping to find something that could help me escape. I noticed that the room was dimly lit. I could just find a dark corner then maybe I could shadow travel back to Hogwarts. It was a slim possibility but worth a shot. I stumbled my way to the corner and concentrated. I felt a familiar pull in my gut. The next thing I knew I was in a familiar room but before I could figure out where I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYONE! AWSM HERE SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I HAD A HARD TIME MAKING THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER SO SORRY IF IT'S A BIT CRAPPY. ANYWAY THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS POLL FOR THE HUNTERS TO JOIN THE BALL WITH A DATE IS STILL UP PLEASE VOTE. END OF POLL MOST PROBABLY IS JUNE 1. So far no date=6 ;date=2<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Believe it or Not

**Chapter11: believe it or not**

**Percy**

* * *

><p>"TO OUR VICTORY ON THE FIRST TASK" I raised my cup and all of us cheered. We were having a small celebration party at our cabin. Just we cabin mates, Annabeth, Piper and Leo. We had a great time there been food and some drinks, you can get the Stoll brothers to do anything for a few drachmas. Though you have to be careful, they nearly gave the Athena cabin a jar of FAKE spiders just for a favor. Trust me when I say that would've been a disaster if that happened. They would have to watch their every step or lock themselves in their cabin and THAT wouldn't even keep them safe. We were all having a good time till we heard something fall, along with a whimper. A boy with black hair and tattered clothes came out from the darkness. It was …<p>

"Nico!" Hazel cried and ran over to him. Everyone was suddenly swarming the unconscious Nico.

"Come on" I said "let's get him to Chiron" I lifted him over my shoulder and walked out to the bigger cabin. Hopefully there won't be any more problems.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico<strong>

I woke up in a bright room. There were high ceilings and windows that were patterned in a familiar way. I was in the hospital wing. I tried to sit up but there were bandages up my arms and legs as well as my chest. Any more bandages I could almost be classified from half-blood to mummy. Then I remembered yesterday's events

"Riddle" I growled jumping up and off the bed. I lost my balance and nearly fell face first to the ground if it wasn't for Percy who caught me

"... one plus one equals what?"

I stared at him like he was crazy "two! Dude I don't go to school and I know that!"

"You're wrong it's a window" he said then Annabeth slapped the back of his head.

"Seaweed Brain!" she scolded while Percy was rubbing the back of his head muttering. "How do you feel Nico?"

"Fine and completely mummified" I said earning a glare from Annabeth and a smirk from Percy.

"Seriously Nico what the Hades happened? You scared the hell out of us last night."

I thought for a moment then remember what happened the day before. I again jumped out of bed " I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore" I said but Annabeth gently pushed me back which made my chest throb a bit. I don't remember what I did that made me have these injuries I seriously feel worse that the first time I shadows traveled into a wall.

Madame Pomfrey entered the the hospital wing holding a cup of something that looked strangely like a potion. uh, I hate those. the last time I was here I had to swallow different foul tasting potions to substitute Nectar. " Please refrain from harassing the patient, Ms. Chase ," she said sternly then she was now standing at the other side of the bed." here we go again Mr. Di Angelo ,you know what to do" she handed me the goblet.

"Later" I said "I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore" I sat up and groaned from the pain.

"You will do no such thing"she said grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill she scratched the quill at the parchment while she ordered"Mr. Jackson, would you please fetch the owl from my office"

Percy looked a bit paled then went to the office. he did better than fetch one owl. apparently there were three owls in her office all which started to attack Percy pecking him. Annabeth sighed like this happened whistled and all three owls went to her one went to Madame Pomfrey while she petted the other two. Percy was a mess his hair was ruffled as well as his shirt there were scratches and bite marks.I nearly spat out the potion as I forced it down my throat. even Annabeth laughed a bit. then she waved the other two away but not without it squawking at Percy. Then Professor Dumbledore entered along with Chiron and Professor McGonagall.

"Sir, "I said "Riddle, I saw Riddle"

"Wait a minute start from the beginning" he said

I told him everything that happened from finding myself in a cell chained up to when I shadow traveled myself to the cabin. Professor Dumbledore expression said nothing

"Well for now we let it be, Mr. di Angelo needs his rest. Get well soon Mr. di Angelo"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Di Angelo!" a familiar blonde boy called " I heard you met your dearest brother how good isknowing that not everyone in family isn't dead"<p>

"its great like it is for you to know that your family is pure evil." I said he stormed off along with his two goons

"is everything alright Nico ?" Harry asked "you seem a bit grumpier than usual"

"I'm fine" I said "just tired from getting my multiple cuts and repeated curses but that is not the problem right now" I leaned closer to whisper " I saw Tom Riddle again"

"impossible "Hermione said "he's been dead for years we just stoped him from returning to life two years ago"

"Well he isn't really alive more of broken he was like a withered child he was like skin and bone and he's weak"

"Well then it isn't much of a problem" Ron said "if he's that weak like you said he is I doubt that he would be as to just anybody much more kill someone"

"I know it's difficult but not impossible you three better keep your eyes open of all I know your his number one target"

"Well what about you?"Hermione asked "you were the one that was kidnapped and chained in a basement for a week"

"Don't worry about me I can take care if myself" I said "demigod remembers"

"Yeah, but be careful Nico they might use you to get what they want"

"Of course but I'm not going down without a fight"

* * *

><p>Well thankfully the days after that were uneventful other than the dance that was coming along. Everyone was trying to prepare, finding dates, finding dresses or robes and all that stuff. And I find that very entertaining. I don't particularly want to go to the dance but Percy is forcing me to. He says it may help me "get a life" and all that stuff. But I am perfectly happy just being myself even if I have to stand it. Apparently my life isn't all dull I was with the others training in the arena. By the time we were heading back to the cabin Ron came forward he was very out of character he placed a hand around her waist<p>

" will you go to the Yule ball with me?" he asked Thalia. And Thalia being Thalia she called him to his back nearly hit him with an arrow if he didn't manage to scramble away. It missed of course but she did hit him with her bow at his stomach which probably hurts less than the rejection. Jason and Percy were dragging Thalia back to the cabin while I took care of Ron with a lot if surprised expressions from the Griffindors.

"What's up, Ron?" said Harry, joining us as we entered. While I dragged Ron to one of the chairs "what happened"

Ron looked up at Harry, a sort of blind horror in his face. "Why did I do it?" he said wildly. "I don't know what made me do it!

"What?" said Harry.

"He asked Thalia to the Ball" I said "which is, no offence, one of the last thing anyone in their right mind would do. Thalia has a bit of a temper especially with that approach"

"And he also asked Fleur earlier today so you see that he has a bit… shocked?"

"You what?' said Harry.

"I don't know what made me do it!" Ron gasped again. "What was I playing at? There were people - all around - I've gone mad - everyone watching! I was just passing by their cabin and I just blurted it out. She shot an arrow at me! And hit me with hey bow, I'm so stupid" Ron moaned and put his face in his hands. He kept talking, though the words were barely distinguishable something about Fleur and Diggory.

"Fleur's part veela," said Harry. "You were right - her grandmother was one. It wasn't your fault, I bet you just walked past when she was turning on the old charm for Diggory and got a blast of it - but she was wasting her time. He's going with Cho Chang."

"Yeah" I said "and Thalia's a Hunter so she has that aura of youth and beauty of a maiden. Plus you should see what she did the other guys who were not as lucky"

"Wait, isn't she a Champion" Harry said

"Yeah"

"So doesn't she need a partner for the first dance?"

"Oh the hunters are suppose to be there yes but not with a date. They have that whole oath and they're the exemption"

"wait that does their oath say?" Hermione asked as Harry left to talk to one of the other girls who passed by.

"um...to abandon the company of all men"

"even family?" she said "which means she can have a date if its with a demigod, or one of you or your cousins, cause your practically related"

"not really see gods don't have DNA so it doesn't count" I said "and I don't want to have an arrow sticking out of my body anytime soon"

"whatever, anyway who are you going with?"

I smirked "I am not going with anyone"

"but you're going right?"

I shook my head" I don't think I want to go"

"you should go the point of this tournament is to get to know other people... to make friends" she said

"fine I'll go. shesh, you sound like Percy " I said smirking at her distasteful expression.

"whatever" she said.

"anyway I hope you'll be alright." I said telling Ron "see you guys"

* * *

><p>It was the night of the Yule Ball. I was dressed in the usual formal attire but just a simple collared shirt and black pants. I used the cloak that they used so it looked like their 'dress robes'. Since I don't own any formal clothes I had to make do with what I have. Though I did do a better job than the others. Jason was in his roman toga even Percy. Apparently they can't wear suits because there the 'leaders' of the camps so they were forced to wear the culture's 'formal aware'. I was going to tease then but sadly they went to pick up their girlfriends. After that Frank came in for Hazel which I had expected. Though what I didn't expect was Leo coming in. what is more unusual was that he was looking for Reyna. Now that is unbelievable. I decided to head out before some guy enters looking for Thalia then ended up getting electrocuted. I think that this might be one of the mist interesting events Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter ever experienced.<p>

* * *

><p>Thalia <strong>(I'm sorry i just inserted this at the end since i didn't know where to put it)<strong>

(At the lake, days before the ball)

"So what are you going to do?" Reyna asked "you have to go but you can't go with out a date and you can't break your oath"

"I'm not sure" I said we were at the lake talking while the rest were all excited about the ball I for one don't particularly want to go. While Reyna was unsure whether to go or not. She was nervous since no one asked her and she was afraid that she would make a fool of herself. I don't know what happened she's usually the strong and confident praetor now she seems like a normal teenage girl.

"Maybe you can ask one of your cousins to join you just for the dance. they are family so it doesn't count." she said

"Who do I ask Percy? he's going with Annabeth. Jason? Piper."

"What about Nico?"

"He's still recovering and I don't think he would go to a ball" I said "Plus I don't think that he wants to go to a formal ball. seriously can you imagine him in a coat and tie"

"How about those dress robes that the wizards wear?" she squinted her eyes looking uphill. "is that Leo?"

I turned around and saw Leo coming towards us I sighed "What do you want Valdez, I already told you no"

" I know that" he said rubbing his shoulder I think I may have dislocated it at some point but good thing that the Apollo cabin are great healers so it looks undamaged. "That actually isn't the reason why I'm here" he faced Reyna "Reyna, may I have the honor of bringing you to the Yule ball?"

Now that was unexpected even Reyna was in a bit of a shock I elbowed her arm that got her out of it.

"Um ...of course I would love to" now it was Leo's turn to be shocked then he smiled widely.

"Awesome I'll see you then" then he left

Reyna was speechless. I gasped loudly " oh my gods, Reyna, the daughter of Bellona, praetor of the twelfth legion, is speechless"

"Oh shut it"she said blushing "so what are we going to do about your... situation"

"I done know" I said through small laughs "I know is that this is the start of a beautiful friendship" I smirked at her

* * *

><p>I was walking around the entrance hall. I was wearing a dark blue dress and waited for the Ball to start. Then I heard an almost familiar voice from behind.<p>

"Hello my daughter" I turned to see a fifteen year old boy with electric blue eyes and dark hair in a blue pinstriped suit. I recognized that voice anywhere. It was Zeus, King of Olympus, my father, crashing a party

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY THIS IS IT SORRY IT WAS A BIT SHORT BUT :P I WAS A BIT BUSY FOR THE PASS FEW DAYS FOR MY POLL 9:3 THOSE WHO CHOSE NO WON! I HAD WRITTEN A STORY ALONG WITH MY FRIENDS "THE TWELVE ACES" PLEASE CHECK IT OUT.<strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	12. The Gods at The Yule Ball

Chapter 9: The gods at the Yule Ball

**Previously**

"_Hello my daughter" I turned to see a fifteen year old boy with electric blue eyes and dark hair in a blue pinstriped suit. I recognized that voice anywhere. It was Zeus, King of Olympus, my father, crashing a party_

3rd person

"Father!" Thalia exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well the gods had a little break and we were invited to your Ball, so all the Olympian gods decided to come" Zeus explained. When she looked behind him she saw the other gods, all in robes, dresses, suits or the traditional toga. "Matter of fact I learned of your situation and talked it out with Artemis" she looked at him awkwardly.

"What situation?"

"As the representative of the hunters you are required to open the ball with a dance" he explained "and I heard that you require a partner" he brought out his hand "I doubt that there is anything wrong with a father to dance with his daughter"

* * *

><p>After the first dance<p>

"Who was that dancing with Thalia?" Harry asked Ron who was trying to contain himself after getting stood up as Harry watched Zeus and Hera dance to a love song "and why is he dancing with another girl?"

"He is!" Ron said "I thought she would have blasted whoever asked her with lightning"

"That would be one of the stupidest things anyone would do" Nico said from behind making them both jump. He looked like a wizard even if he was there as a demigod "That's Lord Zeus, Thalia's Father."

"What?"

"The gods are here" Nico said, "They were invited here by Dumbledore"

"So that would explain why there were two Percy's" Harry said pointing to the two black haired teenagers talking to each other

"And the two Annabeth" Ron added pointing to Annabeth and Athena

"Yep, these are one of those situations that people mistaken since some of us demigods look a lot alike to our godly parent" Nico motioned to the two pairs of parent child talking "That happens"

"Tell you the truth I won't be surprised if I found two of you here too" Harry said "I thought I was hallucinating or Percy and Annabeth had twins"

Nico frowned "I don't look like my father, you saw him before" he looked around "speaking of my father, I think I have to find him I need to tell him something see you guys"

"Well that was unexpected" Harry said

"What was?" Percy and Annabeth were suddenly behind them they were again caught on surprise Percy smirked "I think you need to get better reflexes you could get killed one day." Annabeth slapped him at the arm

"So what is so unexpected?"

"The part that the gods are here at the Yule ball" Ron said

"And the part that you two look like those other two" Harry pointed to Athena and Poseidon who were both, again, arguing.

"Oh those are our parents for you" Percy said

"Our parents are rivals" Annabeth explained "some argument centuries old that they never got over and ever since me and Percy got together it got them more pissed off" then a slow song started to play

"Why don't we piss them off a little more?" Percy whispered to Annabeth's ear. He held out his hand then they danced into the night

* * *

><p>With Athena and Poseidon<p>

"I still don't agree with this relationship" Athena said watching Percy and Annabeth dance.

"Oh lighten up Athena" Poseidon said "there just having fun"

"Yes fun" she said sarcastically "then the next thing I know she'll be attacked caught or worse killed if by his enemies"

"You know what" Poseidon said standing up "can we forget about this rivalry and have a truce" she looked at him awkwardly "just for tonight" he reassured

"Fine" she said then Poseidon asked for a dance

"What?" he asked "cant a guy ask a friend for a dance"

Athena laughed "Whatever Kelp Head" then they had a dance and talk for their temporary truce mostly on their children.

By the end of the night Athena whispered into his ear "after the dance we go back to being rivals, agreed?"

"Agreed"

* * *

><p>"Riddle is trying to come back" Nico told Hades "he wants to be resurrected. And he is going to go through with it what should we do?"<p>

"For now nothing" Hades said "Keep an eye on that Potter boy. Whatever that's going to happen, he is going to be an important asset. Also be careful my son, you are one of the only ones who can perform the resurrection ritual… Just be careful the worse is yet to come"

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooo sorry this is super short and it took me a long time I am not good at this particular topic. Anyway I have posted 2 other unedited chapters on another account with my friends "The Twelve Aces" please check it out<strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I am open to suggestions**


	13. Learning the Clue

**Chapter 13: Learning the Clue**

**Nico**

* * *

><p>I woke up early that morning thinking of what my father had said "Just be careful the worse is yet to come". Man I need to calm down. I decided to take a walk around the forbidden forest. I was petting the Threstrals when the voice of an old friend pulled me out of my thoughts<p>

"They miss you, you know?" I turned to see Luna she was already dressed up in for the day.

I laughed "Yeah they told me"

"How've you been Nico?" she asked "I haven't seen you in a while you seem distracted Wrackspurts are all over your head"

"Um I've been better" I said sheepishly

"Don't worry I'm sure it will blow over soon"

"I'm not so sure" I admitted

"There's one thing I'm sure of" she said "Help will come in the most unusual places and the most unusual times"

"Thanks for that" I joked

"You're welcome"

We spent the rest of the time petting the Threstrals and chatting till I noticed how late it was.

"Come on I'll join you to the Great hall" I said "I need to find Harry anyway"

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to Luna, I walked around the halls of the school keeping an eye out. I was just in front of the great hall when I met a familiar blonde.<p>

"Hey Di Angelo, you're finally man enough to show your face without your friends I see. How does it feel being related to champions and not being one yourself. Not worthy enough. Heck! Maybe if your sister were here she might even be the champion instead of that Thalia girl."

That did it I grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall his feet dangling inches from the ground "YOU are not worthy enough to even talk about Bianca. She was a Hero. You may think that you're so high up just cause your rich and your father is a part of the ministry but remember this, Malfoy. Power and Riches, they mean nothing. One day it'll cause your death and I'll take you to death myself. I am now and will be till I die be the Ghost King, and if you continue being an arrogant part I swear this curse will haunt you and you will die" the shadows around us were already thickening when I finished. I dropped him and retreated to look for the Golden Trio and continue my mission. People like Malfoy will be cause the end of the world one day if they don't shrink their head.

* * *

><p>"So you haven't figured out the clue yet?" I asked Harry while walking in the halls.<p>

"Of course he hasn't" Hermione said "Harry has a habit on procrastinating important stuff like this.

"I swear I can't figure it out each time I open it it shrieks"

"Well at least he gas some common sense" I said jokingly "when Percy opened it he said he hears them talking, singing even"

"Why didn't I think of that? I'm going to the..."

"Library" Ron and Harry finished as she left.

"Anyway Nico lets do something fun" Ron said

"Like what?"

"We could play Quidditch" Harry suggested

"Can't fly" I replied "I'd be blasted out of the sky"

"Swim in the lake?"

"Drowned and strangled by the giant squid or mermaids."

"Wizard's Chess?"

"I'm not good and I know you'll win anyway"

"How do you know I'm good?"

"You beat me dozens of times last summer"

"Oh yeah. Um... why don't you just teach us how to fight with swords again? Lockhart wasn't exactly the best teacher"

"Where do we do that without McGonagall having my neck?"

We were walking around the seventh floor that time and a door appeared

"Weird" Ron said but Harry was obviously too curious and too... Gryffindor opened the door. It was huge like a training arena. Somewhere in the sides were metal swords.

"Well, never look a gift horse in the mouth, come on"

* * *

><p>After I taught the two swords fighting…well a bit. I can't say that I'm good at sword fighting much less teach it. But I tried. I got back to the cabin trying to help Jason, Thalia and Percy to figure out the clue. Well mostly Jason and Thalia, Percy keeps saying that he found the clue and he could understand the wretched screeching. Then realization hit me. I jumped up all of them looked at me like crazy.<p>

"I just had a crazy but possibly brilliant idea. Jason, come with me" he stood up reluctantly as I grabbed the egg and opened Percy's Room.

"Nico, what are you…" I opened the egg as everyone covered their ears from the screech. I stuffed it into the water. I motioned to the door

"What!" he said humoring me?

"Stick your head in" I said impatiently he still staring at me. Then he hesitantly held his breath and stuck his head in. He was in there for a while. When he removed his head, he had a shocked expression.

"I got the clue"

"What is it" Thalia said jumping up as well. I closed the egg. Percy went into his room while the three of us shoved our heads in, again opening the egg. It was a song. Sung beautifully by a mermaid…or I think it's a mermaid 'cause it's most unlikely for it to be the Giant Squid.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you are searching, ponder this:

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour- the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back"

"What does it mean?" Thalia said when we got back out of the water. I was just as shocked as they were.

"All I know it that this is going to be under water"

"No duh death boy" Thalia said backhanding the back of my head

"Your welcome for the help" I rubbed my head. Man she can hit, hard

She rolled her eyes "Great now we know the clue we just need to figure it out"

Now it was Percy that jumped up and stormed out of the cabin. When he came back he was dragging his girlfriend.

"So what's so important that you had to drag me all the way here?" Annabeth demanded crossing her arms

"We figured out the clue" I said

"Really, wow I can't believe you guys manage to figure it out without my help. Jason, I can understand but Percy?

"Firstly, ouch. Secondly, that's why I brought you here" Percy said

"Fine." She said "I'll help what's the clue"

We repeated to her the clue. Then she thought for a moment. "Well you got one part right. It is underwater. "We've taken what you'll sorely miss," they took something. Something they think is important to you. "An hour long you'll have to look," they want to have you find it under the time limit. "And to recover what we took," obviously says that you have to find it. "But past an hour- the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back" you have to find it or its gone for good" Annabeth said leaving all of us in shock.

"Well that doesn't sound good let's hope the gods will help"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay thanks for the reviews here's the new chap I need your opinions though. I had to choose between doing this in different points of views like the first one or doing it in third person I'll put up a poll as soon as I can.<strong>

**THANKS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	14. Capture the Flag

**Chapter 14: Capture the Flag**

**Harry**

* * *

><p>The tension broke after the Ball and discovering the Second Task. So far my only problem is finding a way to breathe underwater. But all is well… well-ish. So I figured I have a little fun. Having a Dragon at your tail, dancing on a formal dance floor trying not to step on a girl's shoes, studying like crazy for class, and researching about how to breathe underwater could make a guy so tense. The demigods had another activity to share. This time we're allowed to join… well fourth year and up. We're going to play something called Capture the Flag. It seemed simple enough. I signed up so did most of the Gryffindors. The twins and some others didn't want to join. Fred and George particularly wanted to see I quote "how some teenagers kick each other's butts". The others just didn't want to get hurt Hermione included. I along with Ron went to the Demigod's Camp site and found Percy and Annabeth snogging and the Stolls watching them. Ron and I snuck up from behind them<p>

"Hey guys" we said making them jump and let out a small shriek. Causing the two to look in our direction. The love birds broke apart and we were all facing a very, very ,very, emphasis on VERY, angry looking Annabeth.

"What are you two up to?" she glared at the four of us "I can't believe you guys would spy on us again! And I can't believe that you two are along with this"

I raised my hands in surrender "We just got here!"

"Yeah these two were spying not us" Ron defended.

"We weren't spying" Travis said

"Yeah we were…." Then they ran like hell. Annabeth was about to chase after them when Percy wrapped his hands around her waist. Both to restrain her and embrace her.

"Don't worry Annabeth we'll get our revenge in Capture the Flag on Saturday" he said

"What is Capture the Flag?" Ron asked

"Exactly how it sounds." Percy replied "you have to get the opponent's flag before they get yours."

"But we're doing it the Demigod way" Annabeth said smirking "With weapons and traps"

"So if The Stolls are in another team then how are we going to go with the play?"

"We're doing it the old fashioned way from camp. Two teams will have a leading cabin, The First Cohort and Athena Cabin. Then we choose which of the cabins, cohort or house we want to choose for our team. Then we strategize a plan. Hide the flag in plain sight then the game starts"

"How will it be even wouldn't the group with more members be ….I don't know unfair?"

"Oh we have a limit. Two Cohorts, Two Houses, and eight cabins the big three are going to be counted as one since its only Percy and Nico"

"So what are the teams" Ron asked

"So far with Athena are Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." Annabeth said "and of course the Big Three, Ares is on our side "we want to show the Roman's what we've got we aren't just amateurs" they said and so we have a different way of fighting"

"Nice but what how are we going to play with weapons we don't know how to use them?" Ron asked

"Why do you think classes are cancelled tomorrow?" Percy noted

"Each team was given time to train. We teach you how to fight what your strength is." Annabeth explained

"Don't worry with the Athena cabin and Ares cabin on our side. Finding you a weapon will be a breeze Athena can match everyone with a weapon and Ares can teach you how to fight even if it isn't your best" Percy said optimistically.

"Wow" I said "never saw it that way"

"Yeah and since you wizards are just mortals with Hecate's blessings. Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold won't hurt you"

"Okay we'll try not to be offended with that" I said looking at her strangely

"Great!" she said and ran off dragging Percy with her "See you tomorrow"

* * *

><p>"I tell you these kids are mental" Ron asked<p>

"Yeah but they could kill us in a second" I replied as we headed back to the castle.

"Alright sissies everyone line up so we could assign you a weapon" Clarisse said loudly "After you find your weapon you go to the field and learn to use it. Whoever messes around will answer to me!"

We were told to wake up just a few minutes before dawn… well not exactly told more of forced some Ares kid named Mark entered the boys common room harshly waking everyone up. Michael Comer from Ravenclaw said a guy named Sherman entered their common room and did the same thing. Same thing happened with the girls. They didn't only wake up those who joined but also those who didn't want to for THIS PARTICULAR REASON. No wonder these guys are up so early they have a man wakeup call every day. We were all assigned a son or daughter of Athena to help us find a weapon… blimey that's a lot. Then a son or daughter of Ares will help us with the training. The gods have been busy. I got assigned to a boy named Malcolm. He apparently was the second in command of the Athena cabin and he is older than Annabeth. He was nice though, made conversations while looking for the right weapon. The Other kids were all very bored out of their minds or very nervous. Malcolm handed me a sword. It felt nice enough not to heavy or light.

"Okay?" he asked "not too heavy?"

"Yeah it feels right" I said then he nodded then returned some of the rejected weapons "How come Annabeth is the head counselor if you're the oldest?"

"Well no one wants to mess with Annabeth" he said "and she is the one longest in camp. She's been there since she was seven not to mention one of the smartest strategists known to man. And man you don't want to get in a fight with her the only one who didn't end up in the infirmary without any broken limbs was Percy. And he's invincible!"

"What is with that invincible thing?" I asked as we headed to the arena.

"Percy bathed in the River of Styx" he explained "He was the only hero other than Achilles who bathed in the River of Styx it makes you invincible except for a small part of your body"

I was about to ask more but we reached the arena. "Anyway good luck Harry, try not to piss of any of the Ares kid"

* * *

><p>Game time<p>

We were at the Quidditch pitch it was turned into a forest like setting. There was a river cutting through the forest. I, along with the other wizards, was uncomfortable with the armor given to us. It was hot and hard to wear. Annabeth assigned us with Guard duty.

"It basically means you bait kid" Clarisse said then was scolded by Annabeth. It soo weird seeing a nineteen year old very muscular girl get yelled at by a sixteen to seventeen year old girl. We stood by the borderline near the lake. Ready for an attack. I saw a familiar blonde. Malfoy came out of the woods looking more comfortable than I was.

"Scared Potter?" he taunted raising his sword "you should be now"

We sparred just by the river as some of his other team mates ran past me. I must admit Malfoy is good. We were on it for a while my arm was getting weary. Malfoy however seems like he isn't close to collapsing as much as I was. He twisted his sword and mine skidded out of my hand. He pushed me back. I lost my balance and was lying on my back. He threw his sword and was now over me with his wand in his hand

"Payback time Potty"

"Not so fast Malfoy" Nico said as he tackled Malfoy pining him on the ground, as a floating red flag floated through the other side of the river with Percy at its tail. As soon as they crossed a conch shell was blown.

"BLUE TEAM HAS WON!" Chiron announced. As the blue team, Greeks,Romans and Wizard alike, cheered. Reyna and Annabeth stepped forward and shook hands.

"Great Game Chase"

"You too Praetor" then ended hugging each other. After a few last minute announcements from Dumbledore we returned to the Common Room slightly sore. Now we learn how it feels to be a Demigod. And it's not as fun as it seems.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYs this is a chap I thought of a long time ago but I couldn't think of where to insert it I finally found one soo…:D I was soo stressed for the past few days we lost in our interclass Tarantela dance… thingy. And I spent a lot of time helping so this and along with the others chaps I am now writing through the long weekend are very delayed and trying to figure out how to use twitter doesn't help much either…. Hopefully I will be able to finish the other chapters ASAP sorry for the delay.<strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

***ps:I intended for this story to have 20 or more chapters that is only this story no preview no AN's so …SUCCESS!:D**


	15. The Second Task

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The second Task<strong>

**Nico**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: The second Task<p>

Nico

We all woke up early the day of the second task… Well I was woken up by Hazel and it doesn't help either having Percy chanting "We're going in the lake" again and again. I walked down to the lake where the stands were I looked at the other side of the lake. Fleur, Krum and, Cedric were already there warming up, Jason and Thalia looked nervous, while Percy was being his annoying self. I saw Harry sprinting towards the stands. Percy Weasley talking to him angrily and annoyed while Ludo Bagman scolded Percy, then Ludo started talking

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One . . . two . . . three!" The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

As soon as the whistle was blown I was in the water before anyone else. It took me a bit of time for my eyes to adjust to the black lake but it wasn't long. I started swimming down searching. I pulled out Riptide. And searched through the black lake. I saw the giant squid, mermen and a lot of others. Then I stopped for a moment. What should I do? Then I had an idea. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Then the entire lake was all around me like a map. I can see and feel everything underwater. Somewhere around North, I see Jason. Then somewhere near him was Harry. I looked around deeper. I can feel some sort of creature looks like merman. But they had swords and spears. Their surrounding something like protecting it, I had a closer look. There were seven bodies and one of them was Annabeth!

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed then sped towards that direction. Only to be stopped by weird mermen creatures with spears and swords. My sudden outburst must have made them think I'm a threat. they started charging at me with spears and swords a bit too overwhelming. I couldn't stop thinking if Annabeth. Will she be okay? I charged through as I got stabbed with spears. Soon it became too much. I started to feel my body heat up then water blasted all the way to surface along with some of the monsters that took my Annabeth. I weaved through a bunch of seaweed till I reached her. There were seven of them tied by their ankles. I didn't think much other than saving Annie. I took Riptide and went towards her I sliced the rope, grabbed her hand and speed to the surface.

When I got there, completely dry, cheers erupted. But I ignored them, when I got her to land still unconscious. I panicked. I placed my hand over her heart. I can feel it beating. I leaned closer, my ear over her mouth. She wasn't breathing! I had to think quickly. I concentrated again. There was something there. Something trying to kill her, and it was from the lake. I placed my hand over her heart again. I prayed for my dad and Athena to save her. Then I felt my necklace heat up. Annabeth started to glow a sickly green. Whatever that was, was coming towards my necklace to the green bead. It was absorbing whatever made her like this. When it was all gone the bead shattered and disappeared. I heard her cough.

"Percy?" she muttered I grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Annabeth" then I kissed her. Hoping that this moment will never end or happen again.

* * *

><p>Jason<p>

I wandered through the lake. Surprisingly able to breathe. Maybe my prayers were granted. I wandered hopelessly around rocks and plants. Then I heard an explosion.

I must nit have been the only one who heard it. I saw Harry heading to the explosion as well. When I git to the area of the explosion almost all these half said half human creatures where either stunned injured or dead.

It must have been Percy. No one would be able to create a blast that big other that Percy, especially if he's angry. I followed what's left of the blast it lead me to a big bunch of seaweed. I struggled through. When i got out I found the hostages. Seven ropes floating with two already empty. I saw a little girl. Not from anyone from camp maybe one of the wizard's then there was another girl I recognized. Cho, Luna's friend. Beside her was Ron ans Hermione. But when i saw the last my heart sank. It was Piper. I done understand I was with her the whole day yesterday. I instinctively grabbed my sword and cut through the rope. I heard a small blast from beside me. It was Cedric he pointed at his watch. I nodded and started ti head to the surface. How long have we been here? Once I had resurfaced the cold had gotten to me and something around my neck heated up and shattered. I heard Piper coughing beside me.

"Jason?" she said teeth chattering.

"Yeah it's me" I said also shivering "come on let's get back to dry land."

Once we had reached land I nearly fell back in from someone tackling me.

"Thank the gods your alright" Thalia said she was completely dry! How could that be?

"Y. I-I'm gggreat."

We were handed towels to dry us off as well as keep us warm. We were shivering in the towels till Percy had finally decided to help out and made us dry with a touch.

"Thanks" i said

"No prob"

Then I wrapped my arm around Piper and continued to watch the last contestant to finish the task.

* * *

><p>Thalia<p>

I can't believe their making us do this. They kidnapped out friends then hide them under water! And I can't believe I was such a lousy lieutenant that I didn't notice my best healer and warrior missing. I saw Percy's little explosion. Then i had followed him. I got lost through the seaweed. I didn't think I was going to get through. Then i saw one of the wizard contestants. Or I guessed he was one he had a shark head and a human body. I was about to gut him with my knife when I saw him holding a wand. So instead I followed him.

I know it sounds so wrong. But I had no choice. I followed him to a small clearing...or at least what a clearing would look like underwater. I saw some stunned looking creatures. Which I guessed was Percy's doing. Then i found Phoebe. She was tied by the ankle underwater. I can't believe I let this happen. She absolutely loathes being underwater. She would probable hate me for this. I am the worse lieutenant ever. I used my knife to cut through the rope and shot by to surface. Once we had air, Phoebe was coughing out water and when she looked around she clung on me for dear life.

"Oh gods" she screamed "what am I doing in the water"

"I'll explain later" I replied "first we have to get you back to solid land."

Once we had reached surface Percy had made me dry with a touch. I was apologizing to Phoebe who was still soaking wet.

"I am so sorry I didn't even notice of you're absence. I can't believe I let this happen."

"its fine" she said "it's all part of the game"

"I know but still it was underwater!" I said "I can't believe i let you experience all that! I'm the worse lieutenant ever."

"No you're not you were better that some of the other lieutenant and just as good as Zoë"she realized me "the important thing is that you had saved me and that's all that matters sister"

Then we hugged

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so long I had classes, classes and more classes. Damn assignments. Anyway Hope you ENJOYED<strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	16. The Worse Birthday EVER

**Chapter 16: The Worse Birthday EVER**

**Nico**

* * *

><p>Sometimes I hate my cousins. But I hate fate more. It was early in the morning two months after the Second task. We had a lot of free time so most of the time I trained with my cousins or the Ares cabin. And obviously I keep getting beaten but I am getting better. Today was particularly annoying. I was rudely awoken my cousins and the trio. I was dreaming of when I celebrated my last birthday. It was with Bianca in the Lotus casino. We had gotten a cake and spaghetti for my ninth birthday. I had spent the entire day with my sister, we played games, looked at pictures. I had the best day of my life. I had wished it could last. Ever since I lost Bianca my birthday feels like a bad luck day, a cursed day. I never told anyone of it I knew I was wrong when I was rudely awakened.<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICO!" they yelled. I fell off my bed. Why can't they leave me alone? I thought rubbing my head while they laughed.

"Huh?" I muttered groggily

"It's May 16th. Your..." Percy started counting on his fingers

"15th birthday?" Harry suggested

"Yeah let's go with that" Percy said

"How did you know?" I asked

"We counted through the years" Hermione replied smartly

"I meant how did you know that it's my birthday?"

They all looked at Percy "I had a dream" he said "Bianca visited"

"She won't be able to do that" I said "She's reborn"

He shrugged "I don't know, she is the daughter of Hades maybe when she was reborn, part of her spirit still lingers"

I was about to protest when Annabeth cut me off "Okay enough chit chat let have some fun"

* * *

><p>Well it was fun but they over did it a bit. They got me to sit in the Griffindor table. They had the house elves make me a cake and everything. Strangely the Griffindor table even greeted me a happy birthday. The day went on great. We played truth or dare, trained and a lot of other things. At some point it was just Percy, Jason, Thalia, Harry and me. But of course Thalia left since she wanted to hang out with her hunters. So we played some Quidditch…well Quidditch on land. It was Percy and Harry versus Jason and me. Harry used his broom while Jason used his 'flying' powers. I and Percy just stayed at the ground. We had fun. Obviously Harry and Percy won since Percy can also fly and Harry has been playing since his first year. Then I bid them goodbye and went alone.<p>

I went to see the Threstrals again. When I had met a familiar face, Luna.

"Hello Nico" she said "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to get away" I said

"Well the Threstrals do miss you" she said "they seem happier today though"

I shrugged "I don't know why"

Some of the Threstrals saw me and started greeting me.

"Looks like they know who the birthday boy is" Luna said jokingly

"How did you know?"

"Are you serious? The whole school knows!"

"WHAT?" I was shocked I guessed that the Griffindors know but everyone else?

"Well you did celebrate in the middle of the Great Hall during breakfast"

"Damn you Percy" I muttered

She laughed. Then we spent the rest of the day by the shores of the black lake. We had a great time talked a bit, joked around. It seems that the descendant of Athena isn't entirely a kill joy like some of her friends and ancestors. We watched the sunset by the black lake as well as the giant squid doing something that looks strangely like waving.

"Happy Birthday Nico" she greeted then did something I would never expect. She kissed me on the cheek. It was a sisterly gesture but it still made me feel warm. I haven't had anything close to this since Bianca. Maybe my birthday isn't as cursed as I thought

I made my way back to the cabin. Just as happy as I was, with my guard down I was grabbed from behind. A hand covered my nose and mouth with this weird smelling handkerchief. Then I was knocked out… This is by far the WORSE birthday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO SORRY is soo short. I am having some difficulty in school. The hectic year is here. Projects, quizzes, and assignments I am booked. I was glad I had time to do this. Also I was starting to get lazy from lack of comments I don't think anyone was reading this anymore. But I am going to finish this. Just not sure about the last part though…. Anyway <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Worries and Tasks

**Chapter 17: Worries and Tasks**

**Percy**

* * *

><p>It has been a month since Nico's second disappearance. We sent searched parties everywhere! I we can't find him there was no note or traces of shadow travel found by Mrs. O'Leary. As the Third task was approaching, Thalia, Jason and I had to train constantly. It lessened the time we had to search for Nico. I was worried for my 'little brother'. I had always felt guilty of him being alone especially since I wasn't able to save his sister. It was a day before the third task. I had some last minute training courtesy of Annabeth.<p>

"Hey SEAWEED BRAIN!" she shouted dragging me away from my thoughts

"Yes" I said casually I can't let her think that she really caught me off guard.

"Are you okay? I've called you three times and you were just staring there. That isn't like you"

"Nothing I'm just worried"

"This is about Nico isn't it?"

I didn't answer then she was beside me and kissed me.

"Don't worry he'll get through this like the last time." I was about to kiss her then she took my sword from my hand and pointed the knife at my neck declaring my defeat.

"Dead. You keep forgetting rule number one" she said putting it down from my neck. Then I grabbed her arm, she dropped the sword and knife in surprise as spun her around pinning her hands to her back.

"Never let your opponent distract you" I whispered in her ear then kissed her cheek.

This time she kissed me back. "I think you're ready for the task"

"Then why don't we go out then before the Third Task" I said

"But the first task is tomorrow we can't exactly have a date here and now" she replied

"Don't worry, leave it up to me"

"Okay then" she said slowly "See you later" she kissed me again. I know the perfect place.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" she asked as I covered her eyes. Nico told me of this place I had planned on bringing her there since I saw it. It was amazing; there was a table and some food I had asked the house elf. I prepared it all, food candle light everything.<p>

"We're here" I said then showed her the hall way

"It's just an empty hallway"

"Wait for it" then the hallway revealed a door causing Annabeth to gasp in amazement.

I opened the door and motioned her forward "Right this way mi lady" I said in an old English accent.

She entered the Room of Requirement and gasped everything I had prepared was there and more. Shelves of books as well as a ceiling just like the one found in the great hall, showing us the beautiful night sky.

"Oh Percy," she said softly "you did this?"

"Yeah but I had a little help from the castle" I said motioning at the room

"This is amazing" she said then hugged me. She started looking through the books and the sky as we ate. We were just staring at the enchanted night sky when I heard music. I stood up as Annabeth looked at me curiously.

"May I have this dance?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Why of course"

Then we danced in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the final task. We were waiting for the wizards to finish with their classes. Harry and I were talking when the door opens. Then some of the relatives started to come it exchanging hugs, talking and all that. A short plump and kind looking woman came over.<p>

"Harry" I pointed over to her. Then when she walked over she hugged Harry. I felt uncomfortable and a bit out of place "Uh I'll leave you for a moment" I went with Jason and Thalia. Then I saw a face I haven't seen in a long time

"Mom" I grabbed her into a hug we hugged for a minute then I decided to break the silence "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Well I came to see if you're alright. And I came to see the final task" she said "And I came here through the best airlines I knew"

"You know someone who knows an airline? Which one?"

"The Olympic Airlines" then as if on cue three gods were at the door. Two gods and a goddess, Zeus, Poseidon, and Artemis came.

Poseidon came over while Zeus and Artemis went to Jason and Thalia. "Hello Percy"

"Dad" we hugged he still smelled like the sea obviously but he was warm like everyone else.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well now we couldn't miss to watch you in the last task now can we?"

"Wow this is great" I said

* * *

><p>The next few hours before the task I was with Zeus, dad, mom, Artemis, Jason and Thalia. That was until we were called for the task.<p>

We stepped onto the field that we had once played capture the flag. Now there was a huge hedge.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Scores still stands, Mr. Cedric Diggory, and Mr. Harry Potter both from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry and Mr. Percy Jackson from Camp Half Blood with eighty five points" Applause broke through "In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute! Jason Grace from Camp Jupiter and Thalia from the Hunters of Artemis" More applause. "And in third place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbaton Academy!" Harry could just make out Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermione applauding Fleur politely, halfway up the stands. He waved up at them, and they waved back, beaming at him.

"So ... on my whistle, Percy, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three - two - one -" He gave a short whistle and then the hedge opened. I looked over at Harry and Cedric they both shrugged. I uncapped my pen and entered the maze.

* * *

><p>I walked through the maze hopelessly. I found a few Empousai and even a small imitation of a hydra. I was close to giving up then I heard a scream. I ran towards the scream then saw Jason writhing on the ground with another wizard over him. The Wizard looks strangely familiar.<p>

"Jason" I called then the wizard turned. It was Nico! But he was different he had the reddest eyes I have ever seen. He smirked.

"Well, well, well Perseus Jackson" he said in a different voice. This wasn't Nico hid voice is too deep. "Finally came out to play have you. No matter, I can handle you little cousin" he raised his wand and shot a spell "Crucio!" I manage to dodge it. This isn't Nico. He's too aggressive. Instead, I attacked I swung my sword and ripped through his shirt. There was small amount of blood but he cringe like it had hurt him real badly even if it was just a scratch, as deep as a paper cut.

"I have no time to mess around with an amateur like you" he said he turned around and looked over his shoulder "Good Bye Perseus" then he disappeared with a crack. I ran to Jason's side. He was unconscious. His facial expression filled with pain. I looked around I need to get him help. I looked at his necklace. The mark of Hades left. Maybe if I use both… I made a small hurricane. I removed mine and place it in the hurricane causing it to explode. Before I know it, the vines at the wall started to collect my fallen comrade. Then I continued with the maze. I hear something else this time it isn't a scream of help. It was an evil cackle. I went over and saw Krum. His eyes small and stressed like one that was possessed. He started to attack Cedric Diggory. Thalia already being collected just like Jason.

Whoever is doing this is taking away my friends and family one by one. I was getting mad. I did the direct approach. I tackled Krum I was swinging around on his back as he was attacking Cedric while trying to wriggle me off. Then Harry came in he stunned Krum making him stiff and me fall face first on the ground.

"Thanks" I said as he nodded "Are you all right?" Harry asked roughly, grabbing Cedric's arm.

"Yeah," panted Cedric. "Yeah ... I don't believe it... he crept up behind me. ... I heard him, I turned around, and he had his wand on me. . . ." Cedric got up. He was still shaking. He and Harry looked down at Krum.

"I can't believe this ... I thought he was all right," Harry said, staring at Krum.

"So did I," said Cedric.

"Did you hear Jason scream earlier?" said Harry.

"Yeah," said Cedric. "You don't think Krum got her too?"

"It wasn't Krum" I said darkly causing both of them to look at me with disbelief "It was Nico but it also wasn't him. He looked different"

Harry thought for a moment "Did he by any chance have red eyes?"

"Yeah"

"This is bad"

"Well then whoever is doing this needs to be stopped" I said determinedly then we set off to find the cup. We were close and was running towards it when something was tangled on Cedric's ankle. I stopped as Cedric called for help Harry was looking torn from getting the cup and saving Cedric. I went towards him and tried to cut off the vines but I was also getting tangled. Soon Harry manages to stop them.

"Thanks" Cedric and I said in unison and we all laughed

"If we get out of this alive I should bring you both to have a latte"

"I'll take you up on that" Cedric said as we headed to the cup again

"You take it" Cedric told Harry "you saved us"

"Why don't we all take it both Hogwarts and Camp Half Blood would be declared winners anyway"

Then behind us the wind started to blow rapidly "on the count of three. One… Two… Three" we all grabbed on to the cup and suddenly felt like flying.

We landed on the ground. The cup skidded away. We stood up and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know" Harry replied "but it feels like I've been here before"

I looked at the stone it looked like a tomb stone. It was in Greek. "Tom Riddle Senior" I read out loud

"Okay I know that we should really be here" Harry said "where's the Cup"

"You're not leaving are you dear cousin?" a familiar voice taunted. It was the red eyed Nico "Welcome to your death"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is the new update I was on a role now a days there were storms so I had a lot a free time. Now to answer some of your reviews I 3 you all for the reviews :P<strong>

**Guest: Calm down I am in my 3****rd**** year so I am in a bit of a hectic schedule and I live in the Philippines (hope there is no discrimination because of that) and Summer here starts at March and ends at June it just so happens that my school started late so I had a little more time**

**Nick: here it ish :P and I am sure I got the egg ryt I got it from the book this story is mostly combined whatever I remember from both or whatever is easily accessible**

**oneHPloverandonePJlover: yeah I am sure he didn't get hit it was the best that had an interesting turn for the worse I had that before**

**Princess of Olympus: I don't really have a schedule for the updates but I try as much as possible weekly **

**Silver Moon Huntress: I am soo sorry I love Nico as much as everyone who loves him does but this part of the story is crucial it will help in making the third. On whether or not I continue with the third or not. I just know this I am a major Nico fan and the 3****rd**** part will be only in Nico's and or Percy's POV :D**

**Anyway please READ AND REVIEW **


	18. I Shall Return for You

**Chapter 18: I shall return for you**

"_Okay I know that we should really be here" Harry said "where's the Cup"_

"_You're not leaving are you dear cousin?" a familiar voice taunted. It was the red eyed Nico "Welcome to your death"_

* * *

><p>"Nico what are you…." He cut me off when he had started attacking. This time instead of a wand he had his Stygian Iron Sword. I blocked him "Snap out of it Nico I don't want to hurt you"<p>

"What is there to snap out of I hadn't felt better in my life" he said

From the Corner of my eye I saw another man come. He was carrying what looked like a skeleton with skin. "Kill the spare" a voice said the other man took out his wand

"Avada Kedavra" Cedric was hit and now was lying dead on the ground

"Cedric!" Harry and I cried. I manage to disarm Nico and knock him to the ground. When I tried to run to Cedric, I was suddenly restrained by ropes, even Harry.

"It is ready. Master."

"Now ..." said the cold voice

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will l renew your son!" the fat and dirty man said as the ground cracked open as a bone erupted from the ground and dropped gently at the cauldron

"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master." He stretched his right hand out in front of him - a hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward. I realized what he was about to do a second before it happened - he closed his eyes as tightly as he could, but he could not block the scream that pierced the night, that went through me as though he had been stabbed with the dagger too. He heard something fall to the ground, heard the man's anguished panting, and then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron. Harry couldn't stand to look . . . but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through my closed eyelids. . . . The man was gasping and moaning with agony. He was suddenly in front of Harry. "B-blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken ... you will . . . resurrect your foe." He cut open his forearm and a blood drop was embedded in the knife. Then Nico stepped in then chanted a spell

"_From dark to light, Death to life, the Ghost King commands you Tom Marvolo Riddle rise again and take your rightful place in this world"_ There was a glow, Nico's eyes started to return to normal then he collapse. The cauldron started to bubble then a man started to erupt from the cauldron. He was formed like clay slowly molding taking shape. Soon we were facing a pale snakelike man in a dark black robe. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as snakes with slits for nostrils . . .

He examined his body. Then turned to the rat looking man.

"My wand, Wormtail" he hissed at the ratty man. With his good hand, the one known as Wormtail, seriously what kind of name is that! Took out what looks like half a bone with a stick attached to it. "Give me your arm"

"My Lord . . ." he choked, "my Lord . . . you promised . . . you did promise ..."

"Hold out your arm," said the snake man lazily.

"Oh Master . . . thank you, Master ..." He extended the bleeding stump, but the man laughed again.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please . . . please ..."

He bent down and pulled out Wormtail's left arm; he forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up past his elbow, and I saw something upon the skin there, something like a red tattoo - a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth - the image that I saw a newspaper a few months ago: the Dark Mark they had called it, the mark of the dark lord named Voldemort. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping.

"It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it... and now, we shall see ... now we shall know ..." He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm. Wormtail let out a fresh howl; Voldemort removed his fingers from Wormtail's mark, and it had turned jet black. A look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Voldemort straightened up, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before us, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. I started to struggle; I knew this was going to get bad. I need to get to Harry and Nico, after snapping him out of it, and get out of here

After a minute or so, he looked down at Harry again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face. "You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool . . . very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child . . . and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death. ..." Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass. "You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was. ... He didn't like magic, my father . . ."

"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born. Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage . . . but I vowed to find him ... I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name . . . Tom Riddle. . . ." Still he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave.

"Listen to me, reliving family history . . ." he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental. . . . But look, Harry! My true family returns. . . ." The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward . . . slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master . . . Master" he murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle s grave, Harry and I , Voldemort, and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Wormtail. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years . . . thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?" He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening.

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench or guilt upon the air." A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare to step back from him. "I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact - such prompt appearances! And I ask myself . . . why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm. "And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment. . . ."

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living? "And I answer myself; perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort. . . Perhaps they now pay allegiance to another . . . perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?" At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored them.

"It is a disappointment to me ... I confess myself disappointed. . . ." One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!" Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand.

"Crucio!" The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked; I started to shake more from the ropes. This man is insanely sadistic as if killing isn't enough but torturing those he had just called family? Voldemort raised his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground, gasping.

"Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years ... I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?" He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob. "You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please. Master . . . please ..."

"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me ... and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers..." Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist. Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.

"My Lord," he whispered. "Master ... it is beautiful . . . thank you... thank you. ..." He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said Voldemort.

"No, my Lord . . . never, my Lord . . ." Wormtail stood up and took his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand, his face still shining with tears. What a pathetic man. Voldemort now approached the man on Wormtail's right.

"Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius. . . Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay . . . but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," came Lucius Malfoy's voice swiftly from beneath the hood. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me -"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" said Voldemort lazily, and Mr. Malfoy stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius. . . You have disappointed me. ... I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course. . . . You are merciful, thank you. ..." Voldemort moved on, and stopped, staring at the space - large enough for two people - that separated Malfoy and the next man.

"The Lestranges should stand here," said Voldemort quietly. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me. . . . When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us ... they are our natural allies ... we will recall the banished giants ... I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear. ..." He walked on. Creatures whom all fear, could he be summoning mythical monsters? Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them.

"Macnair . . . destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide. ..."

"Thank you, Master . . . thank you," murmured Macnair.

"And here" - Voldemort moved on to the two largest hooded figures - "we have Crabbe . . . you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?"

They bowed clumsily, muttering dully.

"Yes, Master ..."

"We will, Master..."

"The same goes for you, Nott," said Voldemort quietly as he walked past a stooped figure in Mr. Goyle's shadow.

"My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful -"

"That will do," said Voldemort. He had reached the largest gap of all, and he stood surveying it with his blank, red eyes, as though he could see people standing there.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters . . . three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return ... he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever ... he will be killed, of course . . . and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service." The Death Eaters stirred, "He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight. . . ." At Hogwarts? Who could it be Snape? Maybe the guy Jason couldn't remember. The one who took Nico.

"Yes," said Voldemort, a grin curling his lipless mouth as the eyes of the circle flashed in our. "Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honor." There was a silence. Then the Death Eater to the right of Wormtail stepped forward, and Lucius Malfoy's voice spoke from under the mask. "

Master, we crave to know ... we beg you to tell us ... how you have achieved this . . . this miracle . . . how you managed to return to us. ..."

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," said Voldemort. "And it begins - and ends with my young friend here." He walked lazily over to stand next to Harry, so that the eyes of the whole circle were upon the two of them. "As well as my little cousin." Their eyes turned to Nico… little cousin? A demigod? The Dark Lord is a demigod? The snake continued to circle.

"You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall?" Voldemort said softly, his red eyes upon Harry, who looked like he wanted to scream "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen. ... I could not touch the boy." Voldemort raised one of his long white fingers and put it very close to Harry's cheek. "His mother left upon him the traces other sacrifice. . . . This is old magic, I should have remembered it, and I was foolish to overlook it... but no matter. I can touch him now."

"Don't Touch him" I screamed he laughed and started to talk to his Death Eaters

"I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. Aaah . . . pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost . . . but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know... I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal - to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked ... for I had not been killed, though the curse should have done it. Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive and without the means to help myself... for I had no body, and every spell that might have helped me required the use of a wand. . . ."

"I remember only forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second, to exist. ... I settled in a faraway place, in a forest, and I waited. . . . Surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me . . . one of them would come and perform the magic I could not, to restore me to a body. . , but I waited in vain. ..." The shiver ran once more around the circle of listening Death Eaters. Voldemort let the silence spiral horribly before continuing. "Only one power remained to me. I could possess the bodies of others. But I dared not go where other humans were plentiful, for I knew that the Aurors were still abroad and searching for me. I sometimes inhabited animals - snakes, of course, being my preference - but I was little better off inside them than as pure spirit, for their bodies were ill adapted to perform magic . . . and my possession of them. Shortened their lives; none of them lasted long. . . .

"Then . . . four years ago . . . the means for my return seemed assured. A wizard - young, foolish, and gullible - wandered across my path in the forest I had made my home. Oh, he seemed the very chance I had been dreaming of... for he was a teacher at Dumbledore's school... he was easy to bend to my will... he brought me back to this country, and after a while, I took possession of his body, to supervise him closely as he carried out my orders. But my plan failed. I did not manage to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. I was not to be assured immortal life. I was thwarted . . . thwarted, once again, by Harry Potter. ..." Silence once more; nothing was stirring, not even the leaves on the yew tree. The Death Eaters were quite motionless, the glittering eyes in their masks fixed upon Voldemort, and upon Harry. Man this guy has a grudge maybe he is a demigod most probably Hades

"The servant died when I left his body, and I was left as weak as ever I had been," Voldemort continued. "I returned to my hiding place far away, and I will not pretend to you that I didn't then fear that I might never regain my powers. . . . Yes, that was perhaps my darkest hour... I could not hope that I would be sent another wizard to possess . . . and I had given up hope, now, that any of my Death Eaters cared what had become of me. ..." One or two of the masked wizards in the circle moved uncomfortably, but Voldemort took no notice. "And then, not even a year ago, when I had almost abandoned hope, it happened at last... a servant returned to me. Wormtail here, who had faked his own death to escape justice, was driven out of hiding by those he had once counted friends, and decided to return to his master. He sought me in the country where it had long been rumored I was hiding . . . helped, of course, by the rats he met along the way. Wormtail has a curious affinity with rats, do you not, Wormtail? His filthy little friends told him there was a place, deep in an Albanian forest, that they avoided, where small animals like themselves had met their deaths by a dark shadow that possessed them. . . ."

"But his journey back to me was not smooth, was it, Wormtail? For, hungry one night, on the edge of the very forest where he had hoped to find me, he foolishly stopped at an inn for some food . . . and who should he meet there, but one Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry of Magic."

"Now see the way that fate favors Lord Voldemort. This might have been the end of Wormtail, and of my last hope for regeneration. But Wormtail displaying a presence of mind I would never have expected from him convinced Bertha Jorkins to accompany him on a nighttime stroll. He overpowered her ... he brought her to me. And Bertha Jorkins's, who might have ruined all, proved instead to be a gift beyond my wildest dreams ... for - with a little persuasion - she became a veritable mine of information.

"She told me that the Triwizard Tournament would be played at Hogwarts this year along with another species known as demigods" I snarled at him how dare he "Whom could help me return to my state. She told me that she knew of a faithful Death Eater who would be only too willing to help me, if I could only contact him. She told me many things . . . but the means I used to break the Memory Charm upon her were powerful, and when I had extracted all useful information from her, her mind and body were both damaged beyond repair. She had now served her purpose. I could not possess her. I disposed of her." Voldemort smiled his terrible smile, his red eyes blank and pitiless.

"Wormtail's body, of course, was ill adapted for possession, as all assumed him dead, and would attract far too much attention if noticed. However, he was the able-bodied servant I needed, and, poor wizard though he is, Wormtail was able to follow the instructions I gave him, which would return me to a rudimentary, weak body of my own, a body I would be able to inhabit while awaiting the essential ingredients for true rebirth ... a spell or two of my own invention ... a little help from my dear Nagini," Voldemort's red eyes fell upon the continually circling snake, "a potion concocted from unicorn blood, and the snake venom Nagini provided ... I was soon returned to an almost human form, and strong enough to travel."

"There was no hope of stealing the Sorcerer's Stone anymore, for I knew that Dumbledore would have seen to it that it was destroyed. But I was willing to embrace mortal life again, before chasing immortality. I set my sights lower ... I would settle for my old body back again, and my old strength. "I knew that to achieve this - it is an old piece of Dark Magic, the potion that revived me tonight - I would need three powerful ingredients. Well, one of them was already at hand, was it not, Wormtail? Flesh given by a servant. . . . "My father's bone, naturally, meant that we would have to come here, where he was buried. But the blood of a foe ... Wormtail would have had me use any wizard, would you not, Wormtail? Any wizard who had hated me ... as so many of them still does. But I knew the one I must use, if I was to rise again, more powerful than I had been when I had fallen. I wanted Harry Potter's blood. I wanted the blood of the one who had stripped me of power thirteen years ago . . . for the lingering protection his mother once gave him would then reside in my veins too. . . . And I had needed the power so strong it couldn't be handled by any wizard alone. I need the power of a god, the power of my grandfather, Hades"

"But how to get that power? For they has been better protected than I think even he knows, protected in ways devised by Dumbledore long ago, when it fell to him to arrange the boy's future. Dumbledore invoked an ancient magic, to ensure the boy's protection as long as he is in his relations' care. Not even I can touch him there. . . . Then, of course, there was the Quidditch World Cup. ... I thought his protection might be weaker there, away from his relations and Dumbledore, but I was not yet strong enough to attempt kidnap in the midst of a horde of Ministry wizards. And then, the boy would return to Hogwarts, where he is under the crooked nose of that Muggle-loving fool from morning until night. So how could I take him?"

"Why ... by using Bertha Jorkins's information, of course. Use my one faithful Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts, to ensure that the boy's name was entered into the Goblet of Fire. Use my Death Eater to ensure that the boy won the tournament - that he touched the Triwizard Cup first - the cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring him here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore's help and protection, and into my waiting arms. And here he is ... the boy you all believed had been my downfall. ..." Voldemort moved slowly forward and turned to face Harry. He raised his wand.

"Crucio" he had started to scream in agony, his eyes were rolling madly in his head; he wanted it to end ... to black out... to die ... And then it was gone. He was hanging limply in the ropes binding him to the headstone of Voldemort's father, looking up into those bright red eyes through a kind of mist. The night was ringing with the sound of the Death Eaters' laughter.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me," said Voldemort. "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini," he whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass to where the Death Eaters stood watching. "Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

Wormtail approached Harry untied him and gave him his wand. Harry stood up and looked at me with fear in his eyes. I continued to struggle it was starting to get loose.

"You have been taught how to duel. Harry Potter?" said Voldemort softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness. Duel? This is a bit of a disadvantage. Twenty against one that is just unfair. Harry would need to have… oh man I'm learning again.

"We bow to each other. Harry," said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Harry.

"Come, the niceties must be observed. . . . Dumbledore would like you to show manners. . . . Bow to death, Harry. ..." The Death Eaters were laughing again. Voldemort's lipless mouth was smiling. Harry did not bow. He was not going to let Voldemort play with him before killing him ... he was not going to give him that satisfaction. . . .

"I said, bow," Voldemort said, raising his wand Harry started to bow reluctantly like a force was bending him forward

"Very good," said Voldemort softly, and as he raised his wand the pressure bearing down upon Harry lifted too. "And now you face me, like a man . . . straight-backed and proud, the way your father died. . . .

"And now - we duel." He raised his wand and shot another red light. Harry again started to scream bloody murder. The sound was both sickening and deafening. It stopped when I heard a clang of a sword and a moan of pain. Harry scrambled away as they all looked at the commotion. It was Nico! He was back to normal with dark black eyes. Which eventually turned back to its usual dark brown.

"Ah Nico Di Angelo, I see you have noticed my return"

"This can't happen. This is against my father's will and power"

"Ah but it was you who had caused this, my dear cousin, you have reborn me" Voldemort taunted I can feel Harry behind me untying the ropes telling me to keep quiet. I kept silent as I listened to them.

"No" Nico looked baffled "this can't happen"

"Ah but you have" Voldemort "you were a good asset to me, a good servant. Now you are mine" he raised his hand, muttered an incantation. A dark red mist started to crawl around Nico. He screamed as it started to penetrate into him. I felt the ropes loosen and fall. I ran to my cousin. Blocking him from his reach.

"ah the famous Percy Jackson" he taunted "come to the rescue i see but your a bit too late"

Before I know it my sword was on the ground and my arms pinned behind my back. I twisted my head and got a glimpse of red eyes.

"Good job Nico" he said

"Thank you master" Nico replied in a slightly deeper voice the same voice that had taunted me in the maze. Voldemort turned back to Harry who was now in the middle of the circle ready for attack.

He gripped his wand tightly in his hand, thrust it out in front of him, and threw himself around the headstone, facing Voldemort. Voldemort was ready.

As Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort cried, "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light issued from Voldemorts wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Harry's - they met in midair - and suddenly Harry's wand was vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it; his hand seized up around it; he couldn't have released it if he'd wanted to - and a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red nor green, but bright, deep gold. Both their hands were shaking shaking and vibrating. He and Voldemort were both being raised into the air, their wands still connected by that thread of shimmering golden light. They glided away from the tombstone of Voldemort's father and then came to rest on a patch of ground that was clear and free of graves. . . . The Death Eaters were shouting; they were asking Voldemort for instructions; they were closing in, reforming the circle around Harry and Voldemort, the snake slithering at their heels, some of them drawing their wands The golden thread connecting Harry and Voldemort splintered; though the wands remained connected, a thousand more beams arced high over Harry and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome-shaped web, a cage of light, beyond which the Death Eaters circled like jackals, their cries strangely muffled now. . . .

"Do nothing!" Voldemort shrieked to the Death Eaters, and Harry saw his red eyes wide with astonishment at what was happening, saw him fighting to break the thread of light still connecting his wand with Harry's; Harry held onto his wand more tightly, with both hands, and the golden thread remained unbroken. "Do nothing unless I command you!" Voldemort shouted to the Death Eaters. And then an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air. ... It was coming from every thread of the light-spun web vibrating around Harry and Voldemort. A song started to tune a beautiful melody: a phoenix song. It was the sound of hope . . . the most beautiful and welcome thing I have ever heard. Then one by one sparks started to erupt from the connection. It took the shape of a woman. Probably a little older than mom, then another spark and another. The second one I had recognized it was Mr. Crouch. Third was Cedric. The last two I didn't recognize, but one look strangely like Harry… They were his parents!

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments . . . but we will give you time. . . you must get Percy and go to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts ... do you understand, Harry?" said his father

"Yes," Harry gasped, fighting now to keep a hold on his wand, which was slipping and sliding beneath his fingers.

"Harry . . ." whispered the figure of Cedric, "take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents ..."

"I will," said Harry, his face screwed up with the effort of holding the wand.

"Do it now," whispered his father's voice, "be ready to run . . . do it now. ..."

"NOW!" Harry yelled

When he had released the spell, the ghost all went back to Voldemort. Nico's grip was already loose as it is. I manage to push him out of the way then Harry sent a stunning spell at Nico.

We ran towards Cedric's body. Then I stopped and looked at my stunned cousin.

"Come on Percy"

I had to choose. _"You will risk the fate of the world for the sake of a friend"_ Man bad timing… I know what I have to do. I ran towards Harry before he summoned the cup I looked back to my cousin as the Death Eaters were coming towards us "I shall return for you, Nico"

* * *

><p><strong>Longest Chapter EVER! :D this story is almost done I posted a poll in case you want a third part to make this a trilogy<strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	19. The Suggestion

**Chapter 19: The Suggestion**

**Percy**

* * *

><p>The familiar speed and sensation of the wind as we traveled back to Hogwarts. We landed on the grass just outside the Arena. I felt tired and in shock. Did that really just happen?<p>

"Harry! Percy!" I heard someone call then a pair of hands seized me from behind and engulfed me into a hug. It was my mom. Chiron and the gods were behind her

"Percy, what happened?"

"The man that killed all those people. Voldemort, the legacy of Hades, is back" I said "He has Nico and killed Cedric" their gaze fell on Cedric's body

"My God - Diggory!" one of the wizards whispered.

"Dumbledore - he's dead!" The words were repeated, the shadowy figures pressing in on them gasped it to those around them . . . and then others shouted it - screeched it - into the night

"He's dead!"

"He's dead!"

"Cedric Diggory! Dead!"

"Harry, let go of him," I heard Fudge's voice say, as he saw him trying to pry Harry's fingers from Cedric's limp body, but Harry wouldn't let him go. Then Dumbledore's face, which was still blurred and misted, came closer.

"Harry, you can't help him now. It's over. Let go."

"He wanted me to bring him back," Harry muttered - it seemed important to explain this. "He wanted me to bring him back to his parents. ..."

"That's right. Harry . . . just let go now. . . ." Dumbledore bent down, and with extraordinary strength for a man so old and thin, raised Harry from the ground and set -him on his feet. Harry swayed. His injured leg would no longer support his weight. The crowd around them jostled, fighting to get closer, pressing darkly in on him

"What's happened?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Diggory's dead!"

"He'll need to go to the hospital wing!" Fudge was saying loudly. "He's ill, he's injured - Dumbledore, Diggory's parents, they're here, and they're in the stands. ..." then Moody stepped in

"I'll take Harry, Dumbledore, I'll take him -"

"No, I would prefer-"

"Dumbledore, Amos Diggory's running . . . he's coming over. . . . Don't you think you should tell him - before he sees - ?"

"Harry, stay here -" Girls were screaming, sobbing hysterically... The scene flickered oddly before my eyes. . . .

"It's all right, son, I've got you . . . come on ... hospital wing . . ."

"Dumbledore said stay," said Harry thickly

"You need to lie down. . . Come on now..."

"Something's wrong" I noted then I had a closer look at Moody his eye patch started to loosen like it didn't belong there. And he had this smirk that was oh so familiar. It was like an evil smirk.

"Harry's in trouble" I said quickly I went over to Dumbledore who was talking to Snape

"Sir" now the two teachers were looking at me "Harry's in trouble"

"What has Potter gotten himself into, now?"

"Severus" Dumbledore scolded then returned his gaze to me "Why would you say that"

"Moody just pulled him back into the castle"

"I hardly think that accounts for an emergency, Mr. Jackson"

"I don't know Severus. Moody has been acting a bit off for the past few days" Dumbledore pondered for a moment "Severus I want you to grab your strongest bottle of Veritaserum and meet me outside of Moody's Office"

"I'm going with"

"No you aren't Mr. Jackson… you are…" Snape said but I cut him off

"I had already failed my cousin, my blood brother; I am not going to leave anyone behind. And I am most certainly not going to let someone get hurt under my watch" I said I wasn't going to accept defeat here. I have a dept to Nico and Harry as well

"Very well then" Dumbledore said as we hurried back to the castle

* * *

><p>"You're mad," I heard through the door and motioned for them to hurry up "you're mad!"<p>

"Mad, am I?" said Moody, his voice rising uncontrollably. "We'll see! We'll see who's mad, now that the Dark Lord has returned, with me at his side! He is back, Harry Potter, you did not conquer him - and now - I conquer you!"

I broke through the door with a sword in my hand. Then the other adults started to enter

"Stupefy" McGonagall cried paralyzing Moody.

"Severus, please go down to the kitchens and bring up the house-elf called Winky. Minerva, kindly go down to Hagrid's house, where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, tell him I will be with him shortly, and then come back here."

We watched the man soon I noticed the man's face and body start to change.

There were hurried footsteps outside in the corridor. Snape had returned with Winky at his heels. Professor McGonagall was right behind them.

"Crouch!" Snape said, stopping dead in the doorway.

"Barty Crouch!"

"Good heavens," said Professor McGonagall, stopping dead and staring down at the man on the floor. Filthy, disheveled, Winky peered around Snape's legs. Her mouth opened wide and she let out a piercing shriek.

"Master Barty, Master Barty, what is you doing here?" She flung herself forward onto the young man's chest.

"You is killed him! You is killed him! You is killed Master's son!"

"He is simply Stunned, Winky," said Dumbledore. "Step aside, please. Severus, you have the potion?"

Snape handed Dumbledore a small glass bottle of completely clear liquid: the Veritaserum, whatever that is, they were talking about.

Dumbledore got up, bent over the man on the floor, and pulled him into a sitting position against the wall. Winky remained on her knees, trembling, her hands over her face. Dumbledore forced the man's mouth open and poured three drops inside it. Then he pointed his wand at the man's chest and said,

"Ennervate." Crouch's son opened his eyes. His face was slack, his gaze unfocused. Dumbledore knelt before him, so that their faces were level.

"Can you hear me?" Dumbledore asked quietly. The man's eyelids flickered.

"Yes," he muttered.

"I would like you to tell us," said Dumbledore softly, "how you came to be here. How did you escape from Azkaban?"

Crouch took a deep, shuddering breath, then began to speak in a flat, expressionless voice.

"My mother saved me. She knew she was dying. She persuaded my father to rescue me as a last favor to her. He loved her as he had never loved me. He agreed. They came to visit me. They gave me a draft of Polyjuice Potion containing one of my mother's hairs. She took a draft of Polyjuice Potion containing one of my hairs. We took on each other's appearance."

Winky was shaking her head, trembling. "Say no more. Master Barty, say no more, you is getting your father into trouble!"

But Crouch took another deep breath and continued in the same flat voice.

"The dementors are blind. They sensed one healthy, one dying person entering Azkaban. They sensed one healthy, one dying person leaving it. My father smuggled me out, disguised as my mother, in case any prisoners were watching through their doors. "My mother died a short while afterward in Azkaban. She was careful to drink Polyjuice Potion until the end. She was buried under my name and bearing my appearance. Everyone believed her to be me." The man's eyelids flickered.

"And what did your father do with you, when he had got you home?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Staged my mother's death. A quiet, private funeral. That grave is empty. The house-elf nursed me back to health. Then I had to be concealed. I had to be controlled. My father had to use a number of spells to subdue me. When I had recovered my strength, I thought only of finding my master . . . of returning to his service."

"How did your father subdue you?" said Dumbledore.

"The Imperius Curse," he said. "I was under my father's control. I was forced to wear an Invisibility Cloak day and night. I was always with the house-elf. She was my keeper and caretaker. She pitied me. She persuaded my father to give me occasional treats. Rewards for my good behavior."

"Master Barty, Master Barty," sobbed Winky through her hands. "You isn't ought to tell them, we is getting in trouble. ..."

"Did anybody ever discover that you were still alive?" said Dumbledore softly. "Did anyone know except your father and the house-elf?"

"Yes," said Crouch, his eyelids flickering again. "A witch in my father's office. Bertha Jorkins. She came to the house with papers for my father s signature. He was not at home. Winky showed her inside and returned to the kitchen, to me. But Bertha Jorkins heard Winky talking to me. She came to investigate. She heard enough to guess who was hiding under the Invisibility Cloak. My father arrived home. She confronted him. He put a very powerful Memory Charm on her to make her forget what she'd found out. Too powerful. He said it damaged her memory permanently."

"Why is she coming to nose into my master's private business?" sobbed Winky. "Why isn't she leaving us be?"

"Tell me about the Quidditch World Cup," said Dumbledore.

"Winky talked my father into it," said Crouch, still in the same monotonous voice. "She spent months persuading him. I had not left the house for years. I had loved Quidditch. Let him go, she said. He will be in his Invisibility Cloak. He can watch. Let him smell fresh air for once. She said my mother would have wanted it. She told my father that my mother had died to give me freedom. She had not saved me for a life of imprisonment. He agreed in the end."

"It was carefully planned. My father led me and Winky up to the Top Box early in the day. Winky was to say that she was saving a seat for my father. I was to sit there, invisible. When everyone had left the box, we would emerge. Winky would appear to be alone. Nobody would ever know."

"But Winky didn't know that I was growing stronger. I was starting to fight my father's Imperius Curse. There were times when I was almost myself again. There were brief periods when I seemed outside his control. It happened, there, in the Top Box. It was like waking from a deep sleep. I found myself out in public, in the middle of the match, and I saw, in front of me, a wand sticking out of a boy's pocket. I had not been allowed a wand since before Azkaban. I stole it. Winky didn't know. Winky is frightened of heights. She had her face hidden."

"Master Barty, you bad boy!" whispered Winky, tears trickling between her fingers.

"So you took the wand," said Dumbledore, "and what did you do with it?"

"We went back to the tent," said Crouch. "Then we heard them. We heard the Death Eaters. The ones who had never been to Azkaban. The ones who had never suffered for my master. They had turned their backs on him. They were not enslaved, as I was. They were free to seek him, but they did not. They were merely making sport of Muggles. The sound of their voices awoke me. My mind was clearer than it had been in years. I was angry. I had the wand. I wanted to attack them for their disloyalty to my master. My father had left the tent; he had gone to free the Muggles. Winky was afraid to see me so angry. She used her own brand of magic to bind me to her. She pulled me from the tent, pulled me into the forest, away from the Death Eaters. I tried to hold her back. I wanted to return to the campsite. I wanted to show those Death Eaters what loyalty to the Dark Lord meant, and to punish them for their lack of it. I used the stolen wand to cast the Dark Mark into the sky."

"Ministry wizards arrived. They shot Stunning Spells everywhere. One of the spells came through the trees where Winky and I stood. The bond connecting us was broken. We were both Stunned.

"When Winky was discovered, my father knew I must be nearby. He searched the bushes where she had been found and felt me lying there. He waited until the other Ministry members had left the forest. He put me back under the Imperius Curse and took me home. He dismissed Winky. She had failed him. She had let me acquire a wand. She had almost let me escape." Winky let out a wail of despair.

"Now it was just Father and I, alone in the house. And then . . . and then . . ." Crouch's head rolled on his neck, and an insane grin spread across his face. "My master came for me. " He arrived at our house late one night in the arms of his servant Wormtail. My master had found out that I was still alive. He had captured Bertha Jorkins in Albania. He had tortured her. She told him a great deal. She told him about the Triwizard Tournament. She told him the old Auror, Moody, was going to teach at Hogwarts. He tortured her until he broke through the Memory Charm my father had placed upon her. She told him I had escaped from Azkaban. She told him my father kept me imprisoned to prevent me from seeking my master. And so my master knew that I was still his faithful servant - perhaps the most faithful of all. My master conceived a plan, based upon the information Bertha had given him. He needed me. He arrived at our house near midnight. My father answered the door."

The smile spread wider over Crouch's face, as though recalling the sweetest memory of his life. Winky's petrified brown eyes were visible through her fingers. She seemed too appalled to speak.

"It was very quick. My father was placed under the Imperius Curse by my master. Now my father was the one imprisoned, controlled. My master forced him to go about his business as usual, to act as though nothing was wrong. And I was released. I awoke. I was myself again, alive as I hadn't been in years. "

"And what did Lord Voldemort ask you to do?" said Dumbledore.

"He asked me whether I was ready to risk everything for him. I was ready. It was my dream, my greatest ambition, to serve him, to prove myself to him. He told me he needed to place a faithful servant at Hogwarts. A servant who would guide Harry Potter through the Triwizard Tournament without appearing to do so, a servant who would watch over Harry Potter, a servant ready to risk kidnapping death's only son" he smirked as I tightened my hands into a fist "Ensure he reached the Triwizard Cup. Turn the cup into a Portkey, which would take the first person to touch it to my master. But first -"

"You needed Alastor Moody," said Dumbledore. His blue eyes were blazing, though his voice remained calm.

"Wormtail and I did it. We had prepared the Polyjuice Potion beforehand. We journeyed to his house. Moody put up a struggle. There was a commotion. We managed to subdue him just in time. Forced him into a compartment of his own magical trunk. Took some of his hair and added it to the potion. I drank it; I became Moody's double. I took his leg and his eye. I was ready to face Arthur Weasley when he arrived to sort out the Muggles who had heard a disturbance. I made the dustbins move around the yard. I told Arthur Weasley I had heard intruders in my yard, who had set off the dustbins. Then I packed up Moody's clothes and Dark detectors, put them in the trunk with Moody, and set off for Hogwarts. I kept him alive, under the Imperius Curse. I wanted to be able to question him. To find out about his past, learn his habits, so that I could fool even Dumbledore. I also needed his hair to make the Polyjuice Potion. The other ingredients were easy. I stole boom-slang skin from the dungeons. When the Potions master found me in his office, I said I was under orders to search it."

"And what became of Wormtail after you attacked Moody?" said Dumbledore.

"Wormtail returned to care for my master, in my father's house, and to keep watch over my father."

"But your father escaped," said Dumbledore.

"Yes. After a while he began to fight the Imperius Curse just as I had done. There were periods when he knew what was happening. My master decided it was no longer safe for my father to leave the house. He forced him to send letters to the Ministry instead. He made him write and say he was ill. But Wormtail neglected his duty. He was not watchful enough. My father escaped. My master guessed that he was heading for Hogwarts. My father was going to tell Dumbledore everything, to confess. He was going to admit that he had smuggled me from Azkaban."

"My master sent me word of my father's escape. He told me to stop him at all costs. So I waited and watched. I used the map I had taken from Harry Potter. The map that had almost ruined everything."

"Map?" said Dumbledore quickly. "What map is this?"

"Potter's map of Hogwarts. Potter saw me on it. Potter saw me stealing more ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion from Snape's office one night. He thought I was my father. We have the same first name. I took the map from Potter that night. I told him my father hated Dark wizards. Potter believed my father was after Snape." I looked at Harry who shrugged sheepishly

"For a week I waited for my father to arrive at Hogwarts. At last, one evening, the map showed my father entering the grounds. I pulled on my Invisibility Cloak and went down to meet him. He was walking around the edge of the forest. Then Potter came, and Krum. I waited. I could not hurt Potter; my master needed him. Potter ran to get Dumbledore. I Stunned Krum. I killed my father."

"Nooo!" wailed Winky. "Master Barty, Master Barty, what is you saying?"

"You killed your father," Dumbledore said, in the same soft voice. "What did you do with the body?"

"Carried it into the forest. Covered it with the Invisibility Cloak. I had the map with me. I watched Potter run into the castle. He met Snape. Dumbledore joined them. I watched Potter bringing Dumbledore out of the castle. I walked back out of the forest, doubled around behind them, went to meet them. I told Dumbledore Snape had told me where to come.

"Dumbledore told me to go and look for my father. I went back to my father's body. Watched the map. When everyone was gone, I Transfigured my father's body. He became a bone ... I buried it, while wearing the Invisibility Cloak, in the freshly dug earth in front of Hagrid's cabin."

There was complete silence now, except for Winky's continued sobs.

Then Dumbledore said, "And tonight. . ."

"I offered to carry the Triwizard Cup into the maze before dinner," whispered Barty Crouch. "Turned it into a Portkey. My master's plan worked. He is returned to power and I will be honored by him beyond the dreams of wizards." The insane smile lit his features once more, and his head drooped onto his shoulder as Winky wailed and sobbed at his side. Now that he had finally finished his story, I attacked. I had the man pinned to the wall lifting him from the collar of his shirt.

"It was you!" I said darkly "You kidnapped Nico and attacked Jason. You're the reason why he's with that Snake man right now" I was ready to kill him. This man took away my cousin, my best friend, my brother

"Perseus" I felt Dumbledore's hand on my shoulder. "Justice will be served in due time now I think the gods would want a word"

I sighed then let him go not after knocking him out for good measure. I will save Nico from that savage if it's the last thing I would do.

* * *

><p>There was another council meeting with the gods. Why do they have to be so formal can't it be like a conversation or a simple get together? They had invited Hades of course. Since it was about his son. Thalia, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel and I were there watching the three brothers on a full pledged debate war…which always ends badly.<p>

"It's too risky"

"What about my son?"

"We can't intervene in their problems"

"What if it was your child?"

That stopped the two of them. Then I saw my chance to intervene.

"My Lords, if I may," I stepped forward "I have a suggestion. Why not send someone to try to bring him back"

Now all eyes were on me "What do you mean, Perseus"

"I suggest someone should stay behind with the wizards. Pose as a student of Hogwarts preferably around fifteen."

"Why fifteen?"

"The one Voldemort is after, Harry Potter, is fifteen years old in the upcoming year. If he is after Harry…"

"Then it would be easier to find Nico" Athena finished "But why would you want to stay behind, Perseus"

"And don't even try to deny it. I know you were planning it"

I sighed "I owe it to him" I said plainly "I left him behind. Family don't leave anyone behind"

"But he isn't your brother" Zeus argued

"But he is as good as" I replied "we may not share the same parents but we are cousins. You might fight a lot, bicker and tried to keep us apart. But what you don't know is that they are the ones who would understand. Those who we could relate. All of us may not have the same parents or parent but we are all like siblings. No one gets left behind."

The gods all looked at each other some guilty, some shocked.

"That was very wise, Perseus" Athena commented. I just shrugged I have my moments. "We were all separated from our own fault and rivalries that we don't even noticed our own children's misery from it. I agree with Perseus' predicament"

"Fine" Zeus grumbled "let's put it into a vote those in favor?"

Most of the hands went up winning by default.

"Now who are we going to send in to this quest?" Zeus asked "Perseus obviously since he stated it himself that he won't leave Nico behind"

"Yes" Annabeth said "And I am going too"

"Annabeth…" she put her hand up to finish

"I am going with you no matter what" she said and smiled

"How are you two going to get it as you've mentioned it has to be a fifteen year old?"

"Leave that to me uncle" a girl no older than twelve was at the door of Olympus.

"Hecate"

"There is a potion. It would deage you for a few years I think it would be enough to turn these two back to fifteen" she said "Though there is one problem this potion has no antidote you would have to relive those years. Are you willing to sacrifice that?"

I looked at Annabeth she had a determined look in her face "Yes"

"Well then this meeting is Adjourned"

* * *

><p>Annabeth and I were at Dumbledore's office retelling him of our story and our plan.<p>

"Are you two sure about this?"

"Yes" I had the vial in my pocket the one that would deage me back three years "Anything to help my cousin"

"Very well then" Dumbledore said "But before that you would need to be sorted"

He walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a worn out black hat. He placed it on my head.

"HMM another demigod" it said

"Whoa talking hat"

"Yes, Yes I am, anyway loyal, and cunning. Extremely brave" then I can see flashes of my adventures

"GRIFFINDOR!" it shouted

It was removed from my head and placed into Annabeth's

"Griffindor!" it shouted again.

"Well then why don't we get to the hospital wing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well here you go sorry if it's a bit emotional I have been having a tough time at school because of my wretched classmates and stress. This was my stress relief along with music…. I 3 Taylor Swift esp. the song MEAN :D anyway…<strong>

**Guest: Well I'm not exactly a Filipino, I'm Chinese that was born here, and nakatira ako sa Manila :D that's all I can say. And Nico wasn't totally left behind Percy's fatal flaw is strong**

**Scarlett Dove: ? Nico 80?**

**Jessica682: No I love Nico too much to let him die  
><strong>

**blackstream7: THANKS:P  
><strong>

**ANYWAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	20. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Chapter 20: Goodbyes and Hellos**

**Percy**

* * *

><p><em>There were a few people in the road just in front of a house. They were in dark cloaks and silver masks. They broke into the house. A man was being held tight two of the men while the other guy interrogated. Then I noticed…. It was Nico.<em>

_ "The Dark Lord is asking for your assistance" Nico said darkly "Are you ready to move over to the dark side?"_

_ "I won't Dumbledore will win and you will lose" the man said _

_ Nico pulled out a wand and said a spell causing the man to scream in pain._

_ "Answer me" He demanded angrily even I have never seen him this angry._

_ "NO!" the man screamed_

_ "So be it" he grumbled then a green light was shot out of the wand_

_ The scene shifted now it was pointed at the sky where now lies a skull with a snake circling it… The Dark Mark_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. My hair plastered on my forehead with sweat and the sunlight nearly blinding me. I groggily sat up. Oh man where was I? why do I feel so … strange? Then I remembered what had happened last night. Now I remember, third task, Nico , Deaging and the Hospital Wing.<p>

I looked over to the other bed where Annabeth was sleeping. She looked beautiful as always and younger like when we had shared our first kiss.

"Annie" I said softly trying to rouse her. She moaned then I kissed her cheek. "Wake up "

She turned her head sideways and faced me opening her eyes. "Hey Perce"

"Come on its Morning"

"Just a few more minutes" she grumbled and turned to her side again. I saw the hilt of her dagger sticking out from under her pillow I pulled it out and placed it on my bed. After disarming her, I started to tickle her sides. She laughed loudly trying to get away.

"Stop, stop" she said through fits of laughter

"Great you're up" I said happily "We have some stuff to do"

"Like what?"

"Today is Ced's funeral." I said " we should honor him by attending. Not just as a wizard but as a hero"

* * *

><p>With the help of the other campers and some of the wizards from his house we were able to make a shroud. It was amazing there was a Triwizard Cup in the middle and on toe engulfed in the blue flame was the seal of Hufflepuff. It was in the middle of a big Omega the symbol of Olympus. He had died a hero worthy of the gods.<p>

Later that night, we held another funeral for Cedric Diggory. We invited The Hufflepuff house and some of his close family and friends from the other houses. We had all filled out the field with Demigods and Wizards. As everyone settled down, I stepped in front of the fire the shroud in hand.

"Cedric Diggory was a hero. He sacrificed his life for us all. The first to die in the second war. He has shown bravery and loyalty worthy of the gods." I turned to the fire "We today burn his shroud to honor his death" I paused "May he reach Elysium"

Everyone bowed their head as the shroud burned in the fire.

* * *

><p>It was the last day for all the demigods and wizards who aren't from Hogwarts. I was with Jason and my other cousins.<p>

"Promise me you'll find him" Hazel said while engulfing me in a hug

"Of course I will"

Then Jason came up to me "Thanks for saving me back there"

"What are cousins for?"

He chuckled "cousins close enough to be brothers" we shared a hug "Find our other brother Perce"

"Don't worry we'll be back in no time" Perce said

"Well at least your younger than me now" Jason said trying to lighten me up

"Ha-ha I am still invincible Sparky"

"Whatever you say Seaweed Brain"

"See ya soon cousin"

* * *

><p>I had my arm around Annabeth as we waved goodbye to our friends at Argo II. Professor McGonagall lead us back to the Headmaster's office.<p>

"I would like you to meet someone" Dumbledore said "He is part of what we call The Order of the Phoenix"

"A Phoenix has an order" I asked completely puzzled. Why would a phoenix need order

Annabeth hit me at the back of the head "It's an Order, Seaweed Brain. A group of people an organization"

I rubbed the back of my head. man she can hit hard "Yeah I knew that" I grumbled and looked at Dumbledore again who had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Anyway this is Sirius" he said motioning to a dog

"You aren't serious are you"

The dog changed and was suddenly a full grown man

"No that would be me" the man said

"So your name is Serious?" Annabeth asked puzzled "as in Solemn or thoughtful in character or manner."

"No I am Sirius Black" he said "S-I-R-I-U-S"

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yes, Siriusly" he said we both looked at each other then… we were holding our sides laughing. Shoulder to shoulder for support

"I like this guy" I said as I saw Annabeth slap her forehead

"I hadn't had a good laugh since James"

"Well I see that you three will get along swimmingly" Dumbledore said "well you two will be staying in Grindewald Place with Sirius here"

"But sir how about food and money?" Annabeth asked

"I believe that the gods took care of that" Dumbledore said "There is a vault in Gringotts that has money reserved for the gods and demigods who would get involved in this world" she just nodded

"Very good so everything is all set then"

* * *

><p>"So you two will be staying here?" Ron asked<p>

"Yep"

"As in studying in Hogwarts for the year"

"Yep, I'm going to be in your year"

"May I ask though Why?"

I sighed "I wont leave anyone behind especially my family. Nico is practically my brother. No one left behind"

Ron just nodded. Then I saw Sirius in dog form being petted by Annabeth.

"Anyway I think I need to go" I said we bid our goodbyes

"Ready to go?" Annabeth asked I nodded and looked back at Platform Nine and Three Quarters

I will be back for you Nico I Promise

**YEY! Finally ended this part the next story will be more exciting Thank you for all those who commented and followed through all the way till the end I can't believe I almost have 100 reviews Thanks you All. While I start planning and organizing the Sequel "****The Deadly Wizard RETURNS" I will be writing another story "Back to School" it's a PJO story. And I'll try to continue "The Fire Princess" since I am having a terrible case of writers block in that story. I am open to comments and suggestions though ANYWAY**

**Thats all for now THANKS GUYS **

**~AWSM**


	21. The Deadly Wizard RETURNS Preview

**Hey everyone. I had already set the date for me to post the third story** "**The Deadly Wizard RETURNS" its going to be on August 24th …don't question why its just a significant date for me…so instead of making you wait soo long I made a preview. It's not exactly the first chapter but what happened before it all started and it will show some clarifications and I am still open to comments and suggestions :P here it is then see you at the 24th**

* * *

><p>Preview<p>

Nico was at the Malfoy Manor sleeping in the guest room resting for the raid for the next day. Voldemort had him under his control. But no one had understood how. Voldemort knew that Nico would be able to break his control. So he used the alternative, making him his ally. Whilst under his control, he made Nico drink a potion, a potion that erases memories, bringing him back to his time of rebellion and revenge. Voldemort introduced himself as his cousin. someone who cared for him and promised him revenge in exchange of his loyalty to his cause. He taught him both Magical and Godly powers. Soon he was allied with Voldemort seeking revenge to his Percy who he believed let his sister die.

Nico

The raid was successful well almost. Muggles were thrown into the air some dead some tortured. These people have to learn to fear us. One more thing no one had told me back at camp was being a wizard. The only one that told me was my cousin, Tom. He took me in. He promised me vengeance. He taught me my powers along with many spells. The death eaters were all doing a satisfactory job and close to the end when some of the Ministry people tried to stop us. I summoned the Dementors after them. As we hid in a tunnel that looked like it was made for the sewer. I sensed someone coming. I took out my wand ready for an attack. Two boys around my age came in. one was about the size of a whale while the other was extremely thin with glasses and clothes a bit too big for him. He stepped forward when he saw me.

"Nico?" how did he know my name

"Who are you?" I demanded

"Nico its Harry" he said cautiously "Harry Potter"

Harry I thought then some memories flashed before my eyes. I saw him beside me was Draco they were having an argument and one of his friends shot a spell.

_Don't listen to him _said the voice of my cousin, my master _he is nothing to you. He will bring you down like Percy had he'll try to kill me. Your only family left like what Percy did to Bianca._

I glared at the boy named Harry. He flinched away from my glare and the whale boy didn't help any better when he exclaimed at me "Stay away from me. You're like him you're a FREAK"

I turned my gaze to him along with my glare. "I never knew you would stoop this low Potter associating with Muggles. No matter my friends would take care of that…Goodbye Potter" I shadow traveled away as the Dementors took care of the murderer.


End file.
